GHOST: Dawn Of Genesis
by chachingmel123
Summary: Final, part of the GHOST series. Nero Ghost is finally home and with him is a family in tow, not to mention his fourth Chaos power! With all four spots filled in, it's time for him to plunge the world into war and attempt to take it over by force. Can Endo, Tanma, Fei and even Endo Kanon stop him especially when Hunter wakes up and the Time Line is thrown off course?
1. Chapter 1

Here is Chapter one of the final part of GHOST.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titan.

1: The Awakening of Light Shugo.

Light Shugo, age 25 had been having strange dreams as of late but they were always so blurry that he couldn't make out a thing and then there was the fact that some years back, he had this warm feeling spread across his entire body.

Sometimes he swore in his dreams that everything was much bigger than him and he was much smaller, perhaps they of his childhood?

Anyway, Light Shugo wasn't the type of person that would sulk, he would always face everything with a smile and a bit of humour, something his assistants say was a terrifying ability to have.

He had gone from drawing Manga as a hobby from childhood back in Italy to taking it on as a career and because of charisma and charm. He landed a few hot dates with some celebrities, a fact that could make any male proud.

"Your reeking of stupidity again. Mr Shugo" Clara, one of his assistants said, she swore he had that face on more and more as time went by, it was a wonder how he became a very successful Mangaka when this room was always so cheery to the point you could even feel it before you even came into the room.

"Elementary, my dear Clara." Light mysterious replied and Clara rolled her eyes at her boss.

"Well, the others are coming soon have you finished the pages?" Clara asked, sitting down at her desk where Light handed her this month chapter of his popular Manga 'unwinded'.

Clara flicked the pages and once more she was astonished at the high-level Artwork and storyline, that made her proud she was working on this Manga.

"EH!? The main character gets sent to his Uncles for the weekend, but his Uncle wants to kill him!?" Clara exclaimed and some of the Uncles expression were so dark. She truly wondered how these were coming out of such airhead, like Light Shugo.

" I know, right! Can you believe it all came to me in a blurry dream?" Light said the Uncle reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who.

But he wouldn't rush his brain, he know it was trying to sort the dreams out.

All he know was that he was waiting for something and he's been waiting for the past ten years ever since he found himself sleeping underneath a tree on a soccer island no less! He could still taste the amazing, softballs with sauce.

" Mr Shugo you're drooling again." Clara pointed out, knowing he was thinking about food, followed by footsteps going up the instantly wiped the drool off his mouth.

The door smug open to reveal several people all carrying bags of some sort before they sat at their sections of the room.

"Good Morning Mr Shugo," the rest said.

"Morning everyone let's have another joyous day and meet the deadline!" Light exclaimed with tears in his eyes while the rest rolled and droned out Light cheery voice and did what they were paid to do.

It wasn't until late at night that they all went home and Light was left in peace.

Light smirked it was what he dubbed 'me' time.

He instantly took off shoes and used his socks to slid across the floor to put on his top ten songs of all times while he made himself so tea.

He stopped in front of the mirror and saw a blond strand out of place, he flatted it down.

Then the reflection did what almost gave him a heart attack.

It moved without him!

He merely stared before laughing under his breath "What the hell?" He was pretty sure reflections weren't meant to move, but the reflection just grinned at him.

"Hello other me" the reflection said and Light want to get a glass of ice cold water and splashed it on his face before going back to the mirror expecting it to have just been his mind playing tricks on him.

The reflection just crossed his arms and huffed before saying " Now that was rude." in his own cheery voice.

Light stared at the reflection of himself before touching the surface of the mirror and said "are you really me? Tell me something only I could know" His logical mind taking over.

The reflection became thoughtful before saying. "You know that feeling like something big is going to happen and you're just waiting? I'm the part of you that knows what that something is"

That certainly got Light attention and said in a happy cheery tone "Really!? So what? Have you come to tell me what it is that we're waiting for?"

" Believe it or not were not just Mangaka we have a higher purpose that can change the world" His reflection said and Light looked at him in sceptical, he found that hard to believe after all he was just a Mangaka he wasn't a president or a Lord with any real power.

"Are you sure your me? " Light said, laughing jokingly at the pout on his reflection face.

" we've been having weird Dreams right? Those are memories that are breaking out of the seal the master put on us so we won't do anything suspicious. Come on didn't you think it was weird you woke up with a pounding headache underneath a tree?" The reflection Light said.

" so let me this straight I have a mind block on me put there by a person I call 'Master' so I wouldn't act weird. Wow! That sounds like a great plot to a Manga" Light said while the reflection face palmed. Had he really grow into this kind of person who doesn't anything seriously!?

" Just touch my hand and we'll merge back into one" Reflection Light said, pushing his arms through boundary itself and because he didn't belong in the real world, his hands came out less than ideal.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Light yelled jumping back at the sickly black hands that were trying to reach him, there was no way in he was touching that!

" Well, this is what happens when a reflection leaks into reality. Stop being such a baby and let me out!" the reflection said, irritated that Light was hesitant about touching it.

Light decided he was going to trust himself and touched the hands.

He blacked out after seeing his reflection turn into a Stream of colours.

# several Hours later#

Light woke up with a throbbing headache, it felt like years, worth of memories were shoved into his mind.

He remembered the person that was also by his side.

He looked at the drawing for uncle in his Manga and laughed.

No wonder he seemed familiar!

He remembered Nero Ghost, his chaos Master.

He was the first of the Chaos powers.

Oh, how he missed the cold hearted young boy from his childhood.

Ten years had passed since Ghost want to war and his memories were locked away.

He froze as a thought came to him.

Having his memories returned could only mean one thing.

He opened the Window and looked up to the sky and smiled.

Nero Ghost was coming home!

And scene!

Here is the first chapter, sorry it was short, I'm kind if in a hurry. Next is Ryuu awaken followed by Hunter not to mention Ghost finally come back to the house he grow up in.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titan.

enjoy!

2: True Master.

Ryuu Tsuna, age 25 had decided to stay in Italy despite the offers he'd gotten from around the world, he was renowned as being a computer genius in the Tec field and had married his teenage sweat heart Dahlia Gold.

That until, he realised a couple of months later she was a blabber mouth, who could never keep a secret and would update her blog like ever fifteen minutes and it felt like someone had hit him in the gut when he found out, she was using his name shameless around to get her own way.

He really thought she had grown out of that when she became an adult and then to make matters worse, he checked his bank account once and found a huge amount of money taking out for sportswear and hair products.

He was beyond shocked and want to confront Dahlia, hoping it wasn't her but to his shock, she actually looked proud of what she did and even asked him for his debit card so that she and her friends could go on another shopping spree!

He put a foot down on that one and had thrown her out of the house and sent her divorce papers and still she hoped to get something from him!

He laughed opening when the judge took one look at the withdrawn of his bank account and declared she pay him all that she took from him and she would get nothing from him!

So Ryuu Tsuna was single again and a lot more guarded when it comes to women.

His profession was in high demand and that meant he was earning some serious cash and woman seemed to flock to him as soon as they realise he was rich, if they didn't know, they wouldn't even look in his direction much less talk to him.

His shortness from childhood seemed to have been cured with several growth spurts, he might not be the tallest guy in the room but he was no means short and instead of wasting away like other Programmers, he kept his body in top form and hid the muscle under cardigans and big shirts, something told him to hide the muscle underneath.

He had to blend into the background and lay low and this might sound weird but despite being completely in control of his life where nobody told him what to do.

He didn't want too.

He didn't want independents over his own life, he wanted someone else to make the decisions for him and deal with all the heavy responsibility however he wouldn't dare voice this out in the likelihood that someone would exploit him.

He secretly looked at horoscopes, advertisement and even the most shameful of all.

How to do tutorials.

He loved being ordered around, it filled him with s sense of pleasure and purposefulness to his life, but even then it was felt like second, rate to him as if it were a poor substitute to the empty feeling in his heart.

He needed a Master.

Imagine his surprise when his older brother, a man he hadn't seen in over a decade showed up in front of his house asking if he would lend him some money! He would have glared and slammed the door in his face if not for the fact the way, his brother had said it, in such a strong and commanding voice that made him weak in the knees.

It didn't take his brother long to realise his little brother had developed a fetish that made him want to be controlled and took full advantage of that and now whenever he comes home behind closed doors, he would happily follow his brothers orders and call him Master.

At least it seemed the emptiness in his heart had been filled and he went about his day happily while at night he felt like he was high and could let himself go with no worries.

" Ryuu are you finished, work yet? I'm hungry make me something" His brother called out from his study.

"Sorry Master, I will get right on it" Ryuu said, feeling a shiver down his spine at that one word, he closed his laptop and rolled up his sleeves before heading to the kitchen to cook, twenty minutes later he came out with a home cooked dish and served it on the best plate in the house which his brother took no notice off and just manhandled it and devoured the whole dish down while saying it tasted like shit and that he should make another one for him.

" Do it all over again and make sure, this time it actually has flavour," Kouki Tsuna said, arrogantly, his eyes not, leaving the flat screen T.V while he picked the meat out of his mouth.

"Yes Master" Ryuu said, his desire to have a master was looking past the asshole that was his older brother, he disappeared back to kitchen, he didn't notice the house servant giving Kouki a heated glare.

How dare, Kouki make their Master act like this?!

They needed to get Ryuu to snap out of whatever trance he was under.

The two snuck into Ryuu bedroom and looked around for anything that looked like it would even cause a rift in Ryuu loyalty to Kouki and felt strangely drawn to the walls and it wasn't long before they were knocking on it and found a safe behind a massive Photo of Kouki which was really easy to open.

Unknown to them, the safe was open because the usual protection had gone down, normally they wouldn't even know a safe existed in the room.

They found a strange looking helmet and black uniform with a weird symbol on the back.

 _Put it on his desk and return my power to me_ a dark voice said and both of their eyes flashed red before almost like machines they followed the voice instructions and put the clothing and helmet on Ryuu desk.

 _You will forget what you were carrying instead you would think you were carrying a valuable treasure sent to Ryuu by his mother._ The voice said and both of their eyes became clear and when they looked at the uniform all they saw was a small blue box from Ryuu mother that she gave him for landing his first job.

They heard footsteps and know they had to bolt to avoid being spotted.

Five minutes later, a tired Ryuu passed through his study room looking extremely exhausted, boy, could Kouki shout and call him for even the most ridiculous of stuff, like he needed all his crusts cut off by hand or to measure the temperature of the bath because of some bullshit about Kouki having sensitive skin that needs to be kept at a certain temperature.

But Ryuu was more than happy to help because he lived for his master and did everything with a smile like a love sick fool.

 _What the hell is that?_ Ryuu thought, seeing something on his desk that was defiantly not there a couple of hours ago.

 _Did the servants while doing the laundry have nowhere else to put their own customs?_ Thinking whatever it was couldn't possibly be his own and must belong to one of his servants.

 _Huh? What is this?_ He thought, wondering why someone would, put what appeared to be a uniform of some kind on his desk and what's with the helmet?

Why did it look familiar?

The moment he touched the fabric, he felt faint having been hit with hundreds of memories, it took only a moment before his head stopped throbbing and he picked up his old uniform.

"M-Master" He said, finally remembering his one true master.

"Ryuu, my bed is cold increase the heating, you know how sensitive my skin is" His arrogant brother yelled and Ryuu was seething, recalling all the things he had done for the prick and even gave him a lot of money.

Kouki had over stayed his welcome.

Ryuu walked quietly to his 'Master' room and kicked the door open to find, Kouki putting on his gold chain while wrapped up warm.

How dare he tell him to put the heater up!

Does he want him to die!?

"Ryuu?" Kouki asked, startled to see his little brother actual kick the door down. "What the hell? Fix the door and apologies to me right now. No dinner tomorrow" he said in the same commanding tone as he always did, fully expecting it to work. Ryuu thought it was the most annoying tone he had even heard, how could he have thought that the tone was even remotely related to his real Master was beyond him!

" Listen up, you jackass" Ryuu said and Kouki looked like he had just been slapped across the face with a fish. "You're going to pack your stuff, leave everything I've gave you and get the hell out of my house!"

Kouki smirked and said "So my Little brother grow a pair seemly in under an hour. It makes me wonder where this false bravo is coming from" Stepping closer to him, trying to intimidate him with his height and power.

He was barking up the wrong tree.

Ryuu hand shot up and grabbed Kouki collar and in a second Kouki was suddenly extremely close to Ryuu face, eyes which blazed with barely contained anger.

"Listen you worthless piece of shit. How dare you leave home while almost bankrupting my mother!? Then you have the balls to come to my house as soon as you hear I'm loaded and then order me around and force me to wait on you, hand and foot like you fucking own this house and I'm the guest here. New flash, Kouki" Ryuu spat the name with venom. "This is my house and your under my rules. Mom disowned you, so how dare you even use the Tsuna name. I want you out of my house, right now!"

"And if I don't?" Kouki said, a little afraid to see what was underneath the surface of what he thought was a pushover who was a valuable source of income.

"Let me escort you out" Ryuu called the servants who were secretly happy to see Kouki go, it was heart breaking seeing their own Master treated nothing less than a house slave. Ryuu kicked Kouki feet from under making him double over and while he was down, Ryuu grabbed his ear and began dragging it to the door, ignoring Kouki howls of pain.

"Let, me go!" Kouki howled, being dragged by the ear was painful before being flung out the home, followed by his stuff and suitcase while Ryuu stood in front of him looking like a god with two of the house servant giving him evil grins.

"You can't do this!" Kouki howled, already getting to his feet and preparing to rush inside the house.

"I can. This is my house" Ryuu glared. " I'm taking you to court Mr Kouki. I expect if I do some digging into what you've been doing recently and showed it to the judge, you might be sent straight to jail. It's time for you to pay Mr Kouki. See you in court" and with that he slammed the door in Kouki face while the other two were doing little jigs in their heads.

" Make sure you inform the guards that if Kouki is still out there after thirty minutes or even attempts to break in. Remove him from the premises by force and make sure to document it so I have something to show the judge on court day" Ryuu said, disappearing down the hall.

The two let themselves break into dance and song.

Nero Ghost was coming home.

#100 years from now#

" **TIME ERORR! TIME ERROR**! **TIME LINE THROWN OFF TRACK!** "

Hunter had woken up.

And that's a wrap!

Yeah, Ryuu remembers Ghost! Next time, Hunter wakes up from his ten year slumber to find himself in a soccer match, hundred years into the future!? Find out what happens next!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titan.

Enjoy!

3: Hunter's Awakening

Taiyou Amemiya, age 14, always know he was different from Everyone else, he felt weirdly disconnected to his own body.

It was like his mind and body were completely out of sync with each other, He didn't want to worry his family about his concern and he certainly didn't want them suggestion that he got 'Help'.

He know, what that meant.

Another thing that proved to him, that he was different was his computer-like ability to pick things up at a terrifyingly fast pace from a very young age.

At first, he didn't realise he had this ability but when his mother caught him reading a highly advanced book at the age of four.

The way she looked at him terrified him to the point when she asked, he lied and said he was looking for paper to draw on, an answer which seemed to relieve her.

Ever since then he made it his mission to be 'Normal', well as normal as he could get with such a sickly body.

Just under a year ago, he met a boy named Tenma Matsukaze who was just as crazy about soccer as he was and they played a little one on one match with each other and through that they became instant friends. He believed Tenma would be different from the usual visitors or doctors/nurses that would give him looks of pity.

He was wrong.

Tenma, when they face each other in an official soccer match, Taiyou watched as the boy he believed to different and special, looked at him with the same pity eyes and half-hearted plays but still even then, he know he should have gotten mad but was astonished in how he forgave him so easily and even played the rest of the match with a smile.

There was differently something wrong with that picture.

He needed to find out what Tenma Matsukaze had done to him on that day so he stuck close and watched closely as Tenma turned all his enemies into allies with just a few words, a fact that doesn't even seem to disturb anyone and soon it was like he was seeing a cult form, all around the idea that soccer was alive.

It was unnatural.

Anybody would be over the moon about learning that Doctors could now cure him of his illness and his body felt the strongest it had ever done before been but he was too afraid to push his body, fearing that his body wasn't really fixed and that it would break down again.

That was quickly solved when a boy from one hundred years in the future name Fei Rune came along with a talking and walking teddy bear.

Yes, it sounds crazy, he thought someone had drugged him when he saw Clark Wonderbot for the first time and was eaten by a dragon and Mixi Max with none other than Shokatsu Koumi! and yet the boy Fei Rune.

Felt off.

Fei was kind and gentle and sweet and felt like Tenma.

He felt too much like Tenma and that what made it unnatural.

Little did he know his uneasiness was answered in the form of Fei kicking the ball into their net when they were up against the Second stage children, a name that made him laugh inwardly and when he heard what made these children so fearsome and then the drawbacks about having such an ability.

It took all his willpower not rolling around laughing on the floor, right there.

Fei Rune was actually a second stage child who had his memory surpassed so the leader Saryuu Even could send Fei out to gather a team that would stop the opposing side.

They were used from the very beginning, wasn't that a blow for the whole team to find out the person that brought them here was actually working for the enemy and despite the huge betrayal Tenma still want after the guy believing there was some good in him and Fei had to spell it for him.

Fei was the enemy.

The rest of the team accepted it but Tenma like always didn't and drove Fei so far that he was now clad in the opposing side uniform and had used his power to send waves to the mind and soon the whole team was clutching their heads in pain.

He was completely fine.

Thank god, his acting skills had been honed so that he could easily play someone who was affected by Fei brain waves.

Fei passed out from using his own power and his dad showed up.

Yes, the dad that left Fei alone because he found out his own son was a second stage child and it was only a matter of time before, the government got to him and so he dumped his son and went time travel to stop the second stage children from ever having the abilities by teaming up with Gouenji, under the false name Director X, to find special children that may be the ancestors of the current Second stage children and the shocks didn't stop there.

Kinako Nanobana, their defender, was really the younger version of Fei mother!

Damn, it felt like he was watching a soap opera with all the love and tears going around that made Fei switch sides again! and take the antidote that killed his special ability and made him until a normal boy.

A fact that made him hid a frown for some reason.

Fei now back on the team for good was facing his former captain, Saryuu who's special power was that he turned into a gorilla.

Yes, a Gorilla.

His body reacted without his brain output and he was charging right at the Gorilla.

 _What the hell are you doing body! Have I finally become crazy!?_ He thought and so did everyone else seeing him recklessly rush in. _Just do what you want and let's hope for the best._ He told his body letting his instincts take over.

They were frightening.

His felt like he was floating and they way he came down was full of so much power that, to the shock of everyone, he was going head to head with the Gorilla in terms of the strength department.

Saryuu pushed trying to get by, but Taiyou wasn't going to let this monkey push him around now that his body seemed to have pulled out monstrous strength from thin air.

"T-Taiyou?" Shindou Takuto said, shaking trying to get up after having the wind knocked out of him by the Gorilla Saryuu like the rest.

The others couldn't believe, one of their own was matching strength with a Gorilla no less.

"MOVE!" Saryuu yelled, finally having enough and intended to kick the ball.

The ball wasn't there.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Taiyou had it in-between his legs.

"What the hell?" Taiyou sounding shocked before Saryuu lunged at him and his body moved on its own.

" **Chaos Blade** " a huge blade came down out of nowhere and sent Saryuu flying.

Taiyou not wanting to think about what just happened began running, much faster than he ever done before, his feet were a blur.

" Does Taiyou have powers too?" Tobi asked, seriously confused like the rest of them and Taiyou wasn't even in his Mixi Max form.

Taiyou was like a shift blade, he cut through each and every one of them with such ease, he was literal running rings around the opposing side.

"Could Taiyou be the first stage child?" Fei wondered and the others looked at him in confusion before their eyes went wide, finally getting what he was saying.

Taiyou was right in front of the goal with the goalkeeper Avatar out.

He kicked it and it felt like he had just put a huge amount of force into that kick.

The ball had a tornado pushing it through, the goalkeeper was sent flying.

The whistle was blown hesitatingly as people couldn't believe what just happened.

"You," Saryuu said turning to Taiyou who finally got his body under control. "What are you? Are you the first stage child?" his question was met with a choking silence and looks of disbelief at the thought that Taiyou could be the second stages children ancestor.

In the computer room, all four of the soccer government were at work, analysing Taiyou wonder where all the power had just come from, what they found astounded even them.

There was a huge amount of energy building up inside the body so much that it was a miracle Taiyou was even alive.

" STOP THE MATCH!" The Referee shouted much to everyone confusion. "IT'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR THIS MATCH TO CONTINUE" having been quickly briefed about the ticking time bomb that was Taiyou Amemiya.

"Shut up"

The referee was more than a little shocked and the players on the team were the most shocked of all.

" Your whistle irritates me" Taiyou said in a uncharacteristically dull monotone before his eyes returned back to normal and he just realised what he just said and everyone was staring at him in shock, even the second stage children." Wait! That wasn't me! What the hell is happening to me!?"

The build up of energy was getting too much for his body to handle and it was starting to show on the outside.

"GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL! WITH THAT MUCH ENERGY BUILDING UP! IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE HE BLOWS AND TAKES THE WHOLE STADIUM WITH HIM!" the news shocked everyone and the worst affected was the apparent exploding time bomb.

 _I'm going to what!_ Taiyou thought, he didn't feel like dying and taking his friends and hundreds of people with him!

Already people were going into panic and bolting to the nearest exist, the stadium had stopped flying because some of the Second Stage Children were not willing to die.

Some braver ones where making their way to the glowing boy in hopes of sacrificing themselves so that the rest can live.

They were too late.

The energy was released and they were all blinded by white light.

Taiyou opened his eyes and felt like he was floating and wondered if this was what it was like to be dead.

" No Taiyou your not dead as much as it would entertain me if you did. Unfortunately I need you" a dull monotone voice said and Taiyou turned swiftly around to see his body double.

"Your" He began to say before he was cut off by his look alike.

" I'm the original owner of this body. Don't lie to yourself you've been having the feeling like you're a stranger in your own skin" Hunter said in a bored monotone. " I've come to claim it back and you" pointing at Taiyou. " Will be set to default and remember your true purpose when you were created by the Master. You will become my sword"

"So what you're saying, is that this is not my body and I should give it up to become a sword?" Taiyou said with disbelief.

"Don't worry, I always treat my weapons well," Hunter said not seeing the point to what Taiyou was getting at and most likely never will.

"Go to hell! I know exactly what kind of person you are from my dreams and there is no way In hell you're possessing my body so that you can commit mass murder!" Taiyou glared.

" I see you've grown attached to your human life," Hunter said and Taiyou felt a shiver go down his spine.

" **Code 532#986 Default** "

Taiyou eyes glazed over with hundreds of codes running through them and said in a robotic voice.

" Setting to Default. Do you wish to erase all previous unrelated data to this unit sole purpose?"

Hunter thought about it, he didn't want a sword that refused to kill one of the targets because of the feelings attached. He wanted information but without something like feelings getting in the way and said " Yes delete the additional data that is not related to your purpose including the feelings attached"

A loading bar appeared in both eyes which went back fast and Taiyou eyes were unforced before life came into them and he blinked. "Master Is it time for your Awakening? Has Creator deemed you ready for the real world?" He said having dubbed Ghost 'Creator' simple because, Ghost really created him.

" Yes, he has. Do you want to be my sword?" Hunter asked watching Taiyou reaction carefully.

Taiyou eyes went wide before they started sparkling and his said in a voice full of happiness. "Become Master sword?! I would be honoured to be alongside Master in battle! I will try my best to be your tool" and they both shook hands on it.

Outside only a split second had passed and when the light had passed and before they could wonder why the were all still alive, all eyes were drawn to the centre of the pitch.

" **TIME ALERT! TIME ALERT. TIMELINE THROWN OF TRACK** "

But this went unheard by the everyone who's eyes were locked on the figure.

Long, orange hair that looked like it hadn't been cut in years. The boy couldn't have more than 14 years old but there were hundreds of scars all over the body and on his back was a massive symbol that none of them recognised and black trousers that looked like they've seen better days. The boy was currently resting on the biggest sword they had ever seen, there was no way the boy could lift it.

But what shocked them all was the face behind the layers of hair.

" t-taiyou?" Tenma said through the silence, happy that his friend was alive.

" Lord Hunter?" a voice said, immediately afterwards.

Tenma blinked and took a step back in shock and so did everyone else.

The massive sword was held in mid-day just touching the top of Tenma hair!

Taiyou was one hair away from killing Tenma!

Nobody could believe it!

" Taiyou what the hell is wrong with you! You could have killed Tenma!" Fei shouted, outraged like the rest of the team.

It was then they get a good look at the cold dead eyes that washed over of them, nothing like Taiyou warm ones, immediately silencing them all.

In the end, Hunter ignored them all despite one of his target being among them deeming them too pathetic to grab his attention and focused on the voice that called his name out and found a cloaked figure.

" and what may I pray tell could so important that you interrupt my hunt?" Hearing Hunter's, voice, was much worse than looking into his eyes, it was like looking at death itself, there was absolutely no life in them. It was so cold and Taiyou just called almost killing Tenma a hunt!

" Lord Hunter. The Master himself assigned me to be your escort to the main base where the others will arrive shortly" The figure said and many swore the first ever bit of emotion in those cold dead eyes were devotion.

" Very well, I will follow you, only because Master informed me before hand" Hunter said, walking straight passed Fei and the others without batting an eye, he suddenly stopped and looked towards a balcony.

They heard a loud thumb and a boy of similar age to the players fell from the balcony, more like was kicked out. He had a red headband, hair and eyes dark teal with spiky hair going upwards and a white and blue earpiece in his left ear. He wore a black top underneath a red, white and blue jacket that was only done up by one button with teal 3/4 length trousers.

Endou Kanon was busted.

Hunter appeared next to him and before Kanon could recover from the fall, Hunter had ripped the earpiece out and examined it.

"Kanon are you okay? Did something happen?" The voice of the future professor said, having sent Kanon back in time again because the timeline was thrown off course and the future was, changing as a result.

" So you're the old man," Hunter said and a drop of fear entered the man heart at the voice that clearly wasn't Kanon.

"Hey give that back!" Kanon said realising his earpiece was missing, he didn't care that everyone was staring at him.

"Don't you think you and this kid have interfered with the timeline enough, old man? I know you've made this trip before, you didn't erase all traces of your arrival, my Master told me all about you and Endou Kanon over here" Hunter said and Kanon eyes widened and so did Fei seeing a fellow time traveller but the only difference was, Kanon came from years in the future to his time.

"W-who are you? That's impossible!" The professor said he had tripled checked that nobody remembered that day.

"Remember the name well, old man. My name is Hunter and I am a Power and we don't intend to let the world run its course," and with that Hunter crushed the headpiece and Kanon could only watch in horror as his normal transportation to get back to his time was gone while the others even though they didn't know the importance of the ear piece but judging by the look on Kanon face, it was damn well important.

"Let's go, I've been dying to try out food. It's no fun reading about it in books" Hunter said, turning to the cloaked figure and the figure nodded already knowing he would have to get out his wallet sooner or later.

"Yes My Lord." The cloaked figure said before the grim reaper himself arose from the ground in the gap between them, making everyone trip over themselves at seeing the skeleton legend before their very eyes.

"Wow, Master really wanted to inspire fear. That's just like him" Hunter said, in what people thought was fondness but it was impossible to tell when his expression never changed before Grim unshed it's long Scythe and brought it down, right on top of their heads.

They were gone.

They heard a huge explosion in the control room as smoke was coming from the inside followed by all the heads of the current soccer world, running out, coughing heavily and covered in dust.

" All the computers and equipment are completely fried!"

Meanwhile 100 years in the past in Italy.

Nero Ghost, Master Chaos himself was facing the biggest enemy that even he wouldn't dare to tangle with.

His mother.

" **How dare you come home without any grandchild**!" His mother said, fifty feet tall with demonic flashing eyes.

Screw pride!

When the shit hits the fan, it was time to duck and cover.

And scene!

I hope you liked Hunter awakening, I wanted to give Hunter more presence than anyone in this chapter and an opening for Endo Kanon too but ended up making it so he couldn't get back to his own time, well not for a while anyway. Next chapter, Nero Ghost is finally home and hopefully his daughter would show up soon or his mother will literally skin him alive and feed the remains to a dog, coming back alive or not also next chapter, the Inazuma eleven plus two-time travellers review their encounter with Hunter back in the present time.

One thing for sure, Hunter had surely made a mark.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Attack On Titan or Inazuma Eleven.

Chapter 4: Earth How I've missed you.

Nero Ghost, couldn't stop the soft smile on his face when he met Alfred, one of the few people he regarded as family and had watched him grow, the man looked the same as ever except for lesser hair than he used to have before.

To think after ten years, Alfred hadn't decided to retire and even though he wasn't as young as he used to be, Alfred still helped around the house anyway he could even instruct the more newer and younger generation.

Alfred didn't recognize him at first but who could blame him? His voice was much deeper and his face was much more on the manlier side enough so that it caused Alfred to stop what he was doing and actually stare at him for a good five minutes, wondering about the man in front of him that could pass as a much younger version of his Master before his mind finally caught up with him when he finally noticed the hair and eye colour of the man and Alfred couldn't help but smile, happy to see Nero again and not his corps.

He know that Nero had gone back to his Master original planet years before but even now he still worried for his Master son and the ten years spent not seeing the white-haired teenager day in and day out was like someone was about to send the same boy back home but in a body bag and with good reason.

Nero smiled as Alfred looked over him, touching him to see if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him and Nero was really there and not some illusion before exclaiming how much he'd grown and how much he resembled his father in his early 20's and was ready to alert the whole house of his presence.

"Alfred, I want to walk through the door completely anonymous," Nero said and Alfred, eyes shone with understanding.

"Of course, I completely understand," Alfred said, still drinking in Nero appearance, he really did look like Cesso in his younger days.

"Oh and Alfred can you make sure that there are three extra plates today?" Nero asked and it didn't take long before Alfred started to fill in the blanks.

One for Nero, Abbey and...

Alfred couldn't stop the grin when he figured out the who the third person was, soon he would be taking care of another bundle of joy, he didn't think he would live long enough to see his Master son, child and was already humming a happy tune, feeling years younger before giving Nero the eyes and said "So you two finally done it and started a family of your own?" with eyebrows going up and down suggestively.

Nero couldn't stop the heat from rising in his cheeks while Alfred laughed, Nero hadn't changed one bit while he was away.

"Don't worry I won't say anything. It will be fun to see both your parents faces" Alfred said, walking about before Nero could find his voice.

He wondered if he should have informed Nero of the newest member of the family? In the end he decided it would be more fun this way.

Nero walked up to the front door, Abbey was currently giving a tour to their daughter and Levi around town and would come to the house later, the place hadn't changed really that much except for the fact there were a couple of new Motorbikes and even a basketball court, an attempt no doubt by his father to get Sky to follow in his shoes, he wondered if his father had succeeded in the attempted.

He wondered what his little brother was like now, it felt weird knocking on the door of the house he had spent his childhood in, usually someone would see him coming and open the door or he would just barge in and nobody would bat an eye.

It felt weird being so formal and waited for someone to open the door and the first to open it was a woman in her early twenties that had long blond hair and hazel eyes wearing a made outfit and a duster in her hand.

The moment she stared up at him.

She stared before realizing she was staring and turned beet red looking everywhere but him.

"May I come in? I have business with Mister and Misses Ghost" Nero said, after the long silence finding it weird to call his own parents that.

The woman nodded and let him pass while secretly glancing at him every once in a while with a slight hue on her face.

" Mistress and Master with the two little master are in the dining room. I will leave you be" She said, giving him a slip of paper but when he looked, it was her phone number with a note that said 'Call me'.

He looked up and found the woman had pulled a disappearing act before he could open his mouth.

Naturally he scrunched the paper up and throw it in the bin, he was already claimed and even had a child but he had another pressing issue, the woman said there were 'two little Masters' which could only mean one thing.

He had another little brother!

As he drew closer to the dining area he could here childish laughter and his parents talking followed by a slightly high-pitched voice that resembled his toddler brother Sky.

" Nii-san that was my bread!"

"Too bad little bro, you should have gotten there sooner"

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Nii-san stole my bread again!"

" Nerio, don't worry. Well just ask for some more bread and Sky. Stop picking on your little brother"

Nero had no time, to feel a warm feeling, hearing his newest little brother was named after him because his father had sensed him even his mother.

"Come in" His father said, having sensed him approaching, when it was kind of hard not since he was giving up the feeling of a fellow Titan but had yet to identify this person as his first born son yet having been cut off for years and the room went silent.

An arm appeared through the doorway.

A very long arm, that certainly get everyone attention followed by a leg and a mop of snow white hair with boots and gray, shirt.

In view stood a tall man who couldn't be more than in his 20's and very fit for his age, if the tone muscles were anything to go by.

"Son?" Cesso said, one of the first to piece together who this person was before even seeing his face.

Nero brushed the hair out the way to reveal his face and heard a gasp from his mother and smiled. "Did you miss me? I hope you haven't killed me off already" he said leaning against the doorway before he was suddenly tackled into a hug by all three members of the family that were glad to see he had come back alive.

"Okay, a little too tight," Nero said, feeling his ribs being squeezed and all three released him much to his relief.

"Nero-chan, look how you've grown. You look just like your father in his younger days" Fia said, her black wavy hair had grown much lighter of the years, no longer was it jet black and her skin still looked as good as ever, examining her adult son up and down.

"Nii-san you're so tall now," Sky said, seeing his older brother was around a similar height to their father.

" and having you grow quite a bit since I last saw you, little man?" Nero said, looking his little brother up and down, Sky was certainly much taller and bigger but you could clearly tell Sky took after their mother in more ways than one with his feminine body structure and face that could make him easily mistaken for a pretty tomboy and he too would have made the same mistake if not for the fact they had bathed together when Sky was a baby and judging by the bandages on his wrist, it wouldn't be hard to imagine, some guy coming up to him and asked him out thinking he was a girl and getting rewarded with getting their ass kicked and maybe a traumatizing experience just to add to the complete package. "You're still a boy aren't you? Your thing hasn't dropped off while I was gone" getting a surprisingly strong hit from such thin and delicate arms from Sky who shot him a mock glare.

" Son, you are 25, right?" Cesso said, receiving a heated glare from his wife, knowing his intention all too well. "What?" giving his wife a fake puzzled look "Can't a man spend father spend time with his adult, son?" he asked.

"Father and Son, doing an activity together is fine. I do not want you to introduce our son to Alcohol and take him to a remote pub somewhere and have a 'Guys Night Out' no matter what your calling it" Fia resorted back with a fierce glare and Cesso cowered.

But the man wasn't going to give up that easily as he quickly mouthed to Nero ' We'll talk about this later' before running off.

It was than Nero was alerted to the other member of the family, he had yet to meet with a pull from the bottom of his trousers and he looked down to see two black and green eyes looking at him, just like how his eyes looked before the change, from under the spiky jet black hair going upwards.

"Your tall like Tou-san. Are you like us?" Nerio asked and Nero just found it adorable looking into the eyes that were staring so innocently back.

" Why don't you go and find out" Nero said, bending down and opening his arms up and waiting for the toddler to give him a hug, obviously they hadn't kept Nerio in the dark about how special he was compared to him.

Nerio gave him a hesitant look and sent looks to both his mommy and brother who nodded for him before he ran into Nero, arms and gave him a big bear hug which Nero returned.,

"So cold" Nerio gasped, drawing a bit closer and smiled "It feels nice, it's like hugging Kaa-san, you smell better than Nii-san and Tou-san who always smells of sweat" getting a glare from Sky who made up his mind to never hug his baby brother ever again.

" I smell nice?" Nero chuckled, nobody had ever told him that before, their usually to terrified to get even two feet from him let alone smell him. "I'll take that as a compliment even though I thought I would smell like Father."

The toddler looked gobsmacked at his casual reference as his mind went back to the white haired boy in the photo's of before he was born.

" Nero Ghost nice to meet you Nerio Ghost. I'm your big brother, well your biggest brother" Nero said with a smile as he waited for the news to sink in the toddlers brain and found himself tackled by a little bundle of joy.

"Yay, more family! It's no fun with just me and Sky now I have a big people, big brother? Where have you been? When I asked Tou-san and Kaa-san, they refused to tell me where you've gone. Did you bring anything back with you?" The toddler began to play a million questions while Nero was reminded of Light in their teenage years, maybe the blonde had finally stopped being so happy all the time.

Though he doubted it.

Meanwhile, Fia felt like something was off with their dining room, but she didn't know what, her husband was doing who knows what, so they was nobody missing except him.

Wait they were missing somebody.

Fia turned to her eldest son with a scary smile which made Nero go slightly pale.

" Nero-chan, how dare you come back with no grandchild for me to spoil!"

And that was how he got into this mess.

He sat on the floor while his Mother was giving him the mother of all death glares while ranting about how easy it was for a growing boy like him, alone without no parental guidance so he should have let his natural instincts take over and giving her and father a grandchild to spoil.

He know, when she was like this, it was impossible for him to get a word in and waited patiently for her to calm down while the two boys of the house were drifting in the background, no one dared to get up against the woman of the house while his Father had mysteriously not come back yet.

" Mommy, why is Daddy on the floor? Is it a new game?" the voice was like an angel to his ears, he turned around to find both his wife and daughter behind him with Levi caring Sapphire on his back with his hoodie while the short soldier looked around the place in what looked like awe, never had he seen a house like this.

Fia stopped her rant as soon as the word 'Daddy' broke through her walls and so did the other two, Cesso was now mysteriously beside his wife also looking at the girl with silver hair and blue and white eyes in a cute flowery dress and Ghost hair clip.

" And what is your name, little one? Can I ask how old you are?" Fia said, suddenly looking very interested in the girl and the addition members of the family.

Sapphire sent a glance at her daddy who nodded to say it was okay before she smiled and said. "Sapphire Rachelle Ghost and I'm this many" holding up two fingers.

The word 'Ghost' was like echoed through the whole room and his Father pointed at bother Abbey and his son before finally pointing at the mini girl on the short soldiers head.

Nero nodded and that was all the evidence they needed.

Like teleportation, Sapphire was taken off of Levi, head and into the arms of his mother who was cuddling her granddaughter at last while the rest of the family want to welcome the new family member.

Sapphire felt a overwhelmed by all these people around her before she spotted Nerio and her fear was overpowered by curiosity as she walked towards the four-year-old boy and went to introduce herself.

" Hi, I'm Sapphire wants your name?" She asked and a camera suddenly appeared in Cesso hand ready to film.

Nerio looked at his cousin's hand and shook it and said. "Nerio Ghost"

"My name is Ghost too! That mean's we're family!" Sapphire said in shock, having more reason to glue herself to Nerio side permanently.

"Sapphire, let grandmother give you some candy" Fia said and just like that Nero know Sapphire fate was sealed as her eyes light up and want to follow the woman who called her, her grandmother even though she didn't know what that meant.

"Kaa-san can I have candy too?" Nerio said, wanting to get in the action.

"Sure you can, let's go up to the candy room," Fia said and Nero, eyebrow shot up, since when did they have such a room?

"She can't eat too much," Abbey said, trailing after them, leaving his father, Sky and the ever silent Levi who just stood back and observed everything.

"Son." His father said, looking at him with so much pride and happiness in his eyes and put an arm around him. " My fears are put to rest. The Ghost family will live on, I can see it in her eyes that she would grow into a fine woman. Teach her well from now on, I'm trusting you to continue on, the tradition"

Nero wanted to roll his eyes, his father made it sound like everyone except for him was dying and said " Of course Father" getting a smile from the man before Cesso finally took note to unidentified person in the room, Sky was busy showing Levi his toy weapons, not yet all old enough to have proper ones.

" Who is that? I can smell the blood of countless humans on him" Cesso asked, puzzled about Levi existence, the blood made sure he could identify what race the hooded figure was.

"Exactly father, he was what I wanted to talk to you about" Nero said, voice suddenly deadly serious knowing what he was about to ask was going to the resources at the Ghost family disposal to pull it off.

Cesso seeing that looked said. "Let's go in my study so that we can talk. It's sound proof so none is likely to overhear" and Nero followed behind him, he looked back to see Sky running at Levi and ended up getting flipped onto his back but Sky got up quickly so he was fine.

He smiled.

# Scene Change#

All the currently Inazuma Eleven plus Fei and Kanon had returned to this time, Endou Mamoru was more than a little shocked to having Kanon reintroduce himself as his great-grandchild, Kanon was welcomed into the family and taken into the household while dreading Endou Natsumi infamous cooking, that Mamoru had told him personally to stay strong.

While Clark Wonderbot got to work on modifying the bus and trying to figure out how to make the Bus travel to Kanon time, after all this bus was unique even in Fei time, the technology simply was advanced enough yet to give the bus that extra pushed needed.

Kanon would be unable to go home for quite a while but at least, Kanon could spend time with his great grandfather.

While Clark and Kanon where being optimistic about their current situation.

It was a whole different story to the whole Inazuma Eleven plus one.

Nobody could stop think about their orange haired Midfielder.

Taiyou Amemiya.

Their Midfielder had disappeared to who knows where in whatever time and there was nothing they could do about it.

The memory was still so fresh in their minds.

They way he looked them was full of some much coldness that they couldn't really believe that was Taiyou, he never answered when they called and kept calling himself 'Hunter' and the guy in the cloak with the same symbol on Taiyou back seemed to talk about 'Hunter' like he was some kind of divine being of some sort.

Whatever happened to Taiyou when he 'Exploded', whoever came out, clearly wasn't the guy they all know.

Taiyou didn't even know who they were and that really bothered them, what exactly happened in that span of second? When they all shielding their eyes from the light? Why did Taiyou try to kill Tenma and who was this 'Master' Taiyou kept talking about even the cloaked guy said it.

What actually was a 'Power' that 'Hunter' identified himself as?

There were too many question and no answers.

" All this thinking is giving me a headache" Kariya Misaka said, even though he wasn't actually playing on the stadium, he still felt the intensity at what was happening before his eyes as he looked down. "Who know Taiyou would end up being so troublesome" despite his uncaring tone they could still hear the worry in his voice.

" It's no use, we have to bring Taiyou back, our Taiyou back. We can't keep making excuses to his family sooner or later they would stop buying it and demand to know where he is, we can't say we have absolutely no idea and that he carrying a giant sword around calling himself 'Hunter'" Fei said, even though he didn't have to go back with them and he know had a family and friends, he still chose to.

Taiyou suddenly change throw off the course of time and who knows what effects that had if he went back to his time, he shudder to think that maybe his parents were born or they had never gotten together and produced him!

Taiyou may not be as important as key people like Tenma Matsukaze and Endou Mamoru but he was one of the less important people who contributed to making the world as it is in his time and having him missing..

No, he would not go there!

" Well we just make what happened Last time happen and have Taiyou return back to normal" Tenma said, spirit fired up, if he can get Fei back onto their side than he could surely change Taiyou back.

"And how you suppose we do that?" Tsurugi Kyousuke said, stopping Taiyou is his tracks. "We don't even know what is wrong with him or what caused Taiyou to change. All we saw was a light, who knows what went on while were blinded"

"And that's not even our biggest problem!" Shindou Takuto said, having listened enough, getting everyone attention. "What are we going to Taiyou family let alone Gouenji when he comes strolling through the door asking about Taiyou?"

There was a defining silence, nobody wanting to volunteer and tell Gouenji that there was something wrong with his cousin and was currently somewhere in time.

"Come on guys," Amagi Dichi said, "What are the chances that Gouenji would walk through the door right now asking where Taiyou is?"

As soon as he said that, Gouenji Shuuya walked through the door in his familiar red track suit.

"Does anyone know where Taiyou is? He hasn't been home in a couple of days and his parents are growing worried" Gouenji said, looking around the room.

Nobody dared to look him in the eyes.

Meanwhile, a certain Orange hair Chaos Power was currently having his hair cut and sneezed.

And that's a wrap!

I thought I would never get this done, but here it is chapter 4. Next chapter Gouenji get's informed of what happened to his cousin and maybe can shine a light on a few things also next chapter it is announced about Nero Ghost arrival and the wedding between him and Abbey not to mention the reveal of their daughter, Sapphire to the world while schemes are set in motion in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5.

I do now own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titan.

Enjoy!

Aliens had arrived.

Not the half asses humans pretending to be Aliens and putting entire races to shame but actual Aliens that you could fiscally see weren't human and they came with a message.

They were going to destroy a planet simply because they could control a meteor that could wipe out an entire race and all the planets that had intelligent life on it, had all agreed to battle it out with a game of soccer and the losers where the one that takes the fall and becomes extinct.

Ghost had to sigh as he watched the world news conference that was interrupted by Bitway Ozrock, who not only confirmed the existence of Aliens were indeed real but also frankly told them, that the whole galaxy is going to war through a game of soccer.

Despite Hunter awakening it seems the time lime is not ready to die like the dying dog it is and pushed forward the world tournament and the whole alien arc while making the player forget that Taiyou was actually missing.

How else would that explain why a part of the current Inazuma Eleven were competing for Earth looking as if one of the old times friends was not currently missing?

The Timeline needs to die and he know exactly how to do it.

5: The meeting that will change history.

Nero Ghost stalked out of the house, not the house he grew up in but the house that he had brought to house his daughter and wife.

Yes, Wife.

They had gotten married the week after they had gotten back to Earth, not only did the wedding shock the world and his fan girls who had spent the whole day sobbing when the first time they had seen him in ten year was at his own wedding, about to marry Abbey Rachelle or Mrs Ghost now that it was official.

They couldn't do a dam thing about it and he stared at Abbey big blue eyes and declared his eternal love to her while all the press and Paparazzi could do was watch with an open mouth as he was made officially off the marker and tied to Woman of his dreams while their daughter was laughing at the shocked faces of those who weren't family that were present.

The honeymoon that came next was simply magically, Sapphire was kept in his parents' house for a couple of days while him and Abbey had some alone time which was used to the fullest and they made passionate love to each other.

His manager was ticked that he wasn't informed of his arrival back to Earth sooner because like everyone else.

He found out at the Wedding.

As soon as the honeymoon was over he had been dumped with mother of all work and not given a moment rest from his enraged manager.

The was no rage like hell fury.

However he was quickly cooled down when he saw Sapphire who was looking at his flaming cat curiously and that sent off a whole string of events that ended with Sapphire being viewed as Lucifer favourite living person much to the toddler happiness while he just muttered under his breath at the unfair of it.

He didn't realise it but after he had tied the knot with his wife, he was steady starting to be kinder to people around him however it didn't mean he couldn't flip the switch and be one of the coldest son of bitches that ever lived and have everyone running for the hills.

Of course people preferred him like this but he would tuck that side of him away so only a few people would see it.

Levi as soon as he got his own I.D that proved he actually existed along with a passport and proper cash thanks to the strings that were pulled by the Ghost family, had set out to explore the world, after all it's not every day that Titans were almost extinct and the human race was thrive beyond his wildest dreams.

Which brings us to what is happening right now.

It was time to assemble all the Chaos powers in one place and finally start planning their first attack.

All around the world, Nero Ghost, Levi Ackerman, Light Shugo, Ryuu Tsuna and Hunter all had one destination.

Egypt.

Ghost had his Chaos clock on him and smiled and waved goodbye to his wife and daughter who know exactly what he was going to do even if Sapphire was too young to understand the concept that her daddy was going to make the world cry blood in a couple of months and it was not a good thing.

She hadn't been poisoned by human views yet and hopefully she wouldn't have to think human thoughts unlike him, who was surrounded by it since he entered society and smelled just like them, he shuddered.

How his parents hadn't eaten him in his sleep, will always remain a mystery having a son so weak and pathetic.

"Bye Daddy!" Sapphire said, curled up in her mommy arms, her daddy said he was going to show her something cool and would teach her when she was a big girl.

"Bye honey" Abbey said, he smiled and blow both of them a kiss.

Before he vanished into thin air leaving Sapphire with a shocked look, staring at the spot where her daddy used to be.

"Your daddy is such a show off" Abbey said, with no hint of irritation but a hint of affection in her voice as Sapphire started pestering her on when daddy will come back so that she could learn how to do that, God knows how much it would help the toddler to escape from the servants who don't want her escaping.

#Egypt#

Ghost replaced the picture in his heart shaped locket with the picture of him beside his wife while Sapphire was in between them with a big smile on her face, seeing her smiling face almost made up for the reality that he would outlive both his wife, daughter and even his two younger siblings.

Almost.

He sighed, being a god had its draw backs, he would eventually have to fake his own death and move on to avoid anyone noticing that he was still alive much longer than it should be possible even at the rip age of just over a hundred years old.

Living two hundred years or more, was just begging for the military to come in and capture him to find out the secret to live forever, he shuddered to think about being hunter by bugs everywhere he want and not allowed a moment of peace.

He saw the shows and what people's reactions when they find a immortal in there mist, they want to rip him open and find out what makes him tick to find out all his secretes.

That alone made him shudder.

He put his cloak on and put his hood up and began walking deep into the desert, remembering the way to the main base thanks to his perfect memory and made sure nobody was following him, if someone did happen to look into his direction all they would see was a snake moving on the surface of the sand.

He had reached his destination and the sun was going down, there was a pillar right in front of him, he placed his palm onto it and scanned his hand and the sand parted way to reveal an array of steps and he began to climb down, as soon as he was deep enough the entrance closed up so that nobody would notice the giant hole that was lacking the usual sand and the steps leading downwards.

He was met with a large metal door with wings on it and it opened to reveal two people who beamed before noticing who it was and let their shock show before bowing their heads to him.

"Master, the other's are here. You're the last one" The male said, couldn't be more than sixteen at best and already there was such devotion in his tone of voice.

"If you would allow us, let us please escort you to the meeting room where the Lords are" The female said, not showing how nervous she was from seeing THE Master for the first time, she was taken in shortly after the Master had disappeared and could only judge him on what others say about this person.

She was so hungry and her little brother was on the brink of starvation but then she like many others were taken in and given a good home and good food, she watched with a smile as her brother once thin as a stick was now a health boy who loved to play with other child that used to be just like him.

The home they were now living in not to mention the scenery was simply stunning it was nothing like outside and the air was so clean and fresh and not one person was looking at her with sympathy or disgust because of what she looked like simply because they had all been there.

It filled her with awe, that just one person could do all this and pledged her loyalty to him without a second thought and now that person was right in front of her eyes.

"Show me the way" Ghost said and they both nodded eagerly, happy to obey his orders and lots of people they passed by were given them looks of envy and admiration when they saw the Master himself walking among them, after all when the Lords arrived on by one.

It was finding this place over again however when the Master showed up it was called Charismas in their books and many offered prayers onto him like some fast growing religious movement.

They stopped in front of an elevator and it opened to reveal a crystal white tubes, Ghost stood underneath one and immediately felt the large sucking force while the other two just bowed and turned away.

He was sucked upwards, he ignored the upwards feeling that came from his stomach, like being on a roller coaster and watched the floors fly by before almost reaching his destination, he stepping out through the tube and was dropped onto solid floor once more.

He grinned and walked through the door, to meet a sound proof crystal white room, people can't see though in but they could see out.

Four individuals were sitting around a table, well on floating cheers and one of them was currently swirling around one.

He didn't need to have X-Ray vision to know who was behind the cloak and sat down on chair that no matter how you look at it, it was a throne.

"Hello my powers" He said, with a leg over one of the throne arm chair with a lazy look in his eyes and voice colder than before. "I assume your memories haven't failed on you since the last time we've met, so you know who I am and know why your also here"

"Yes, Master" They said which he nodded at.

"Allow me to finally introduce all of you to each other, Light you go first take off your hood" Ghost said, knowing the blonde was pouting at being found out so fast.

Light removed his hood, to reveal that his bangs were longer reaching his chin and the rest curled back, his eyes were light and cheerful however there was some weariness in them that hadn't been there for the last ten years but now that he's got his memories back, he could be suspicious all he likes. Light grinned and said in a happy fun tone that had two of them cringing. "Hi my name is Light Shugo age 25 and I am the very first Chaos Power. I am also a Mangaka artist who on a rise so no autographs."

Ghost know that if it wasn't for the two of his powers lack of facial expression, they would be rolling their eyes but Ryuu had no problem doing so and rolled his freely.

"Ryuu your next" Ghost said and Ryuu gladly took off his hood, to show his face had matured into the face of a man, his hair style was still the same except for instead of just having one streak of green in his hair, it was all over in chunks.

"Ryuu Tsuna also age 25, I am the second Chaos power. I work at a government facility as the head of the It department" Ryuu said and Light looked at him in awe.

"That's such a cool job! I wish I could work with government!" Light exclaimed and Ryuu gave him a blank look.

"God, forbid! You would drive everyone in there insane within the first few days!" Ryuu said and Light pouted, Levi and Hunter really didn't know what to make of those two that seemed to have forgotten the Master himself was just a couple of Centimetres away.

"Settle down you too" Ghost said, reminding both of them he was still there and Light immediately shut up while Ryuu muttered sincere apologies to him.

"Now let's introduce one of our newest members, our third comrade. Hunter will you take off your hood" Ghost said and Hunter know it wasn't a request, it was a command and he followed it immediately.

Light and Ryuu gasped at the young face that meet theirs.

The boy couldn't have been no more than fourteen years old!

"Ghost, when you said I would meet him in thirteen years or less. Exactly how old was this boy?" Light said, his face a unusual serious mask.

Hunter know better than to say anything, he was taught to respect his elders, well the other Chaos powers, it was drilled into him and his face was a cold blank mask.

"If you must know, Hunter was two." Ghost said, making both Ryuu and Light jaw drop as they looked at the boy again that didn't seem like he was capable of any emotion judging by his cold dead eyes.

" Master surely you could have found someone else?! The boy is simply too young!" Ryuu said, voicing extremely polite and Light fully agreed with him.

" What's the difference now? You where both at a similar age he is now when I picked you so what's the fuss about how young he is. Weren't you both twelve when you both decided to become mass murders?" Ghost asked and that immediately shut them up before returning back to the boy who hadn't spoken once since the whole conversation began. "Introduce yourself"

"Yes Master" Hunter said, in a cold monotone that made them both shift a little uncomfortable from hearing such a tone from such a young face. "My name is Hunter, I am 14. I think, I have recently gotten back to my body after my slumber. I am currently trying to get used to 'hunger' and 'tiredness's'"

Both Ryuu and Light sent question looks at Ghost but left it, knowing they would be briefed on what on earth the boy was talking about and know they would have to get used to Hunter way of talking like how they got used to teenage Nero Ghost, cold demeanour.

"Thank you Hunter for introducing yourself. Now for the four and Final power, reveal yourself and introduce yourself to your comrades." Ghost instructed Levi and Levi took his hood up revealing his face young looking face that looked like he was in his early twenties but in reality he was beyond the age of thirty which was shocking for Ghost to hear.

" My name is Levi Ackerman, I am the fourth and final Chaos Power. My age, is really none of your business." Levi said, in his monotone making both Light and Ryuu groan inwardly, seeing they were the only two that could show a proper form of emotion. " I was recruited from the Master home planet and switched sides in the war."

Light perked at the mention of Ghost home planet, even in his younger days, the white haired teen never talked about his home planet and only could piece together that it was a cold and unforgiving place to live in.

Does that mean Levi is-

"No Light, Levi is completely human" Ghost said, killing his hopes before they could bloom, Light deflated in his seat, he only know two aliens and It would have been awesome if they had an alien as a fellow Chaos power.

"Now it's my turn" Ghost hands went to the fabric of his head and Light and Ryuu curiosity shone, they had no idea who ten years had aided Nero Ghost and they were about to find out.

While Levi and Hunter just looked on impassively, Levi because he know what Ghost looked like, Hunter because he simply cannot show curiosity.

The hood went down, revealing the familiar wild white hair and piercing white shades of eyes that looked at them with unexplainable coldness, gone was the boyish face both Light and Ryuu know, in front of them was a carbon copy of Cesso Ghost but much younger and eye lashes longer.

"Nero Ghost age 25. I just came back from War with a family in toe, do anything to hurt them and I will kill you" Ghost said, in a deep tone not at all like the slightly high pitch voice they were both used it.

Ryuu eyes sucked in his Master appearance, imprinting the memory into his mind so he would never forget, he had missed his Master so much and nothing came to close to hearing his own Master new voice.

It made him shiver and want to bend down and submit like all those years ago.

Light on the other hand, pursed his lips.

Ghost's eyes had gotten worse.

Ten years of War, clearly made them worse as he looked into the eyes that have become the eyes of a murderer as they observed everything around them with a cold calculating bored look.

Would his eyes eventually become like that too some day?

That would be awesome!

He could totally become one of those badass in anime that are quiet and deadly and could totally kick ass with a cool catch phrases like "I'll bite you to death" from a certain Skylark in a Mafia Anime.

Ghost sighed, he could feel Light stupidity from here and he bet the rest could feel it too as Levi was shooting looks at the blonde.

"Now that were introduced to each other, let's start planning our attack" Ghost said and at the mention of attack they all suddenly looked very serious and hung onto every word he said. "As you all know, I had to postpone it because I had a wedding to attend to and Abbey didn't want to marry while the world went to hell so I've moved it to Christmas day, any suggestions?"

Light put up his hand like a hyper child and Ghost sighed and pointed to him and said. "Yes, Light?"

" I was thinking we set up four pillars in a particular city and cut it off from the outside world" Light said, thinking it was a genius idea.

"Light you do realise, we cannot do that since we cannot evacuate our people fast enough and would basically leaving them to die" Ghost said and Light deflated.

"Master if I may" Hunter spoke for the first time in minutes and all eyes turned to the child of the group.

"Yes Hunter" Ghost said and Hunter began explain his plan and all eyes were looking at the teenager with amazement.

It was heartless.

" Holy shit, Ghost! What the hell have you been teaching this boy?" Light said, with a bit of sweat down his forehead as he heard the full detail of the plan and if they went through with it no doubt would they get recognition but they would no doubt end up on the whole world's most wanted List even Levi had to admit it was a pretty cold hearted plan.

"Just what he needed to be taught. He is after all one of my greatest accomplishments" Ghost said and they thought they saw a spark of admiration in the boy eyes but it was gone and replaced with the usual dull dead eyes before they could process it.

" I for one are in favour of this plan" Levi said and the Light looked at the older man in disbelief.

"I second this plan also" Ryuu said.

"Ryuu!" Light said.

" We are all in favour of this plan except for you." Ghost and everyone turned to Light who was weighing the pro's and con's of putting his hand.

" I want to world to decide first before I even think, let alone put my hand up" Light said, he was still hastate about sending all those people to their deaths.

"Very well Light, we will let the World decide" Ghost said, before Ryuu could open his mouth, a screen came down behind him, making them stop and stare.

"That's" Light said, recognising it.

It was the meeting that went on, once in four years where all the leaders of the world gathered.

" Watch the screen, the world will now decided their fate" Ghost said and all eyes turned to the screen in curiosity.

# World meeting#

The press were packed and it was broadcasted all over the world, including the Japan jumbo screens.

Zaizen Sousuke, Japan president shook hands with the all the important world leaders, his daughter outside and they sat down, ready to discuss how they could save money and bring up issues that are going on in the world.

Now that the whole end of the world had been avoided by the Japan team.

Everyone were on friendly terms with each other.

Unfortunately the vibe was ruined by one of the guards bursting in.

"Thoon, what is the meaning off this?" The Greece governor said as many around the world was wondering what on earth was going on. "I should fire you for this dishon-" He was stopped by the Japanese president much to everyone confusion.

"Look at his eyes" Sousuke said, " Does your bodyguard have red eyes?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? Thoon eyes are b-" He was cut off as many turned to the man in question and found him sporting red eyes that were glowing faintly.

"I have a message sent from Master Chaos" The man said, there was absolutely no emotion in his voice and it made him sound like he was a robot.

" Thoon?" The Greece government said, he had never heard that tone from the larger man.

"Do you wish to hear it?" The man said, his voice flat all the way, as his eyes shifted from one person to the next.

" We would like to hear the message" Sousuke said, much to the shock of everyone.

"Sousuke you can't be serious! We must take the man and snap him out of whatever he's under!" One governor said, getting shouts of approval from the rest.

"Yes we could do that however, we won't find out exactly what has been done to him, we won't find out about the person who did this to your bodyguard" Looking at the Greece president who was walking slowly to the man.

"Thoon?" The man shook the large man but he just merely replayed his last line in the small emotionless voice.

"Do you wish to hear it?" The man asked again, not blinking at all and that creped several people out.

"Yes we will, if it means getting you back to normal" The Greece Governor said.

"Very well" The man said and they all braced themselves for the message.

"Hello people all around the world! Your probably wondering why I have brainwashed this man today? Well it's to settle a dispute for one of my Powers you see. My name is Master Chaos and I propose a deal"

"And what kind of deal will that be?" The queen of England said.

"It's really quite simple. I want to become your overload and Master of the whole Earth and if you refuse I will plunge this world into hell, a simple decision isn't it?"

His request was met with silence as what he just said slowly passed through everyone minds, America was the first to act.

"You can't be serious! It's obviously a bluff!"

Which seemed to snap everyone out of their shock.

"Yes it's obviously a bluff!"

"No individual has that kind of power!"

" Well uproot you and your organisation before you can even attempt to cause harm!"

"Why should we hand over the Earth to you when everything is fine just how it is!"

"Master Chaos was it?" Sousuke said. "Me and other world leaders all agree that it's in all our best interest that we do not even consider your proposal, havens forbid that we actually hand it over, it could very well plunge the very world into darkness. Give us one good reason why we should even consider it"

"A reason? Your all weak"

Everyone took a step back in shock.

"How dare you!" One of the governors howled ready to charge the man until he remembered it would do nothing.

"Were all weak?" Sousuke said, wondering what kind of bullshit is going on here.

"Yes, weak. Humanity has grown weak, everything is so fucking bright. What kind of world makes important decisions based on a Soccer game? That is why your weak! and this is just one of the many things wrong with this world, that's why I'm correcting it" everyone in the whole world was listening in, including Endou Mamoru and the new and old Inazuma Eleven.

"What do you mean, you'll correct it?" Sousuke said, getting a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't the only one.

The man kept silent.

"Answer him!" One of the other bodyguards yelled.

" I will force the world back to what It should have become from the very start"

"And that is?" Everyone was deeply listening now.

"What's the fun in giving you all the answers?" and with that the message failed but not before the man started shouting at the top of his lungs.

"ALL HAIL MASTER CHAOS, THE FUTURE LORD AND MASTER OF EARTH IN WHO WE PLEDGE OUR LIVES TO!"

The red eyes faded away to reveal his normal brown eyes.

He collapsed onto the floor, unconscious while twitching slightly.

The signal was cut off from there and they all turned to Light who had watched everything.

Light hand want up and said. "I agree to put the plan forward"

What followed a few days later, went down in history as the worst disaster that has ever happened.

The Dawn of Genesis.

And scene!

Finally finished this one! I hope you like this! The war starts in the next chapter and the whole world goes to hell! Master Chaos and his powers have been revealed to the whole world, what is the world reaction to the monster that was underneath them this whole time and what would the Inazuma Eleven do, now that they know Taiyou is one of these 'Powers'?

Review/Fav and Follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6

I do not own Inazuma eleven or Attack On Titan.

Enjoy!

It came as no surprise when the government covered up the whole thing and announced it was a publicity stunt, to avoid mass panic.

They claimed that none of them were even in the room and it was just hired actors with flawless makeup impersonating them to promote a huge film to avoid any mass panic however there was some who didn't buy the bullshit the government was feeding them and made their voices know through the only way that made them Anonymous.

Through the Internet.

It really caused a headache for the world government and they know they couldn't just arrest these people, not only would they be found not guilty but it would be confirming that the whole incident was indeed true.

The man known as 'Thoon' was currently under interrogation after waking up with the mother of all headaches with a massive gap in his memory that accounted for the time being possessed and he told them recalled the last few moments he saw before he blacked out.

Apparently he had seen a little child no older than six years walking around the halls and the security camera's did in fact pick up that same child, there was only problem.

The child didn't exist.

None of their facial recognition software they had to find a match but it did come up with possible relatives of the child and when they connected them, they shocked to find out they had a son who want missing in his coot almost six years ago.

So apparently a missing child was walking through the hallways.

No, skipping through the halls way, humming a strange little tune that involved the world 'Chaos' a lot in it and when the body guard went to grab the boy hand, to take him to the reception so that they could find his parents.

It was at that moment, Thoon eyes turned red and he turned around and began running to the room that held the meeting.

It deepened the mystery even more.

Just who was this 'Master Chaos' and why is he kidnapping children?

Meanwhile Master Chaos himself was in his own bed room making up for lost time with his wife and he left a trail of bite marks on his wife neck, to say, she was his and his alone.

"N-Nero" Abbey moaned, in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

" Abbey you're so beautiful that I'm afraid a man with steal you away from me" Nero said, getting a whack on the head by his wife.

"Nero Ghost! Stop teasing me" Abbey said, with a flushed look on her face while Nero laughed, how she even managed to land someone like Nero Ghost was almost impossible for a woman like her and know many would kill to be married to one of the members of the Ghost family.

"Well you are beautiful, after all you were the one to produce our daughter who is quite pretty so the mother of our daughter must be the goddess of all woman" Nero said, resulting in another smack on the shoulder.

" Who know my own husband was such a flirt" Abbey said, giving him a surprise kiss on the lips and smirked. "And don't you forget it."

Nero pulled Abbey back onto his laps and growled. "Hey were not done yet, we still got plenty of time"

"What about Sapphire?" Abbey said, something told her, she wouldn't be able to get up in the morning.

"Let the servants handle it, after all, how bad could our little girl be?" Nero said and Abbey eye brow shot up in a silent question that said 'You really want to go there'.

"Our daughter is the daughter of the infamous trouble maker Nero Ghost, what do you think?" Abbey said, eye brow raising higher.

" And I'm proud. Let the servants deal with the demon that is our daughter, it would be do them good" Nero said, smirking.

"Nero your just too cruel" Abbey shook her head in dismay.

"What do you expect? We're both from the cruellest race in three galaxies. We don't know the meaning of mercy" Nero said, the smile turned inhuman which Abbey returned with her own.

" Just checking that you haven't gone soft" Abbey said, kissing Nero deep and passionately on the lips which Nero body responded to.

"You know that feels amazing no matter how many times we do it" Nero said, coming up for air.

"I know." Abbey said, before seemly remembering something.

"What is it?" Nero asked.

"Congratulation on destroying LA"

6: The bomb has exploded.

" and that concludes today-" The transmission was cut off as everyone in the world who owned a T.V stared at the zigzag lines before it showed the inside of what looks like cream wall.

All around the world, T.V stations were trying to regain control of their channel but to no success as they seemed to be locked out and were forced to watch like everybody else.

The camera was suddenly moved around and locked onto the figure sat in a chair that could only be described as a throne.

"Hello" Ghost said, making his voice change so it was unrecognisable. "You must be wondering why I high jack all the T.V station all around this morning. Well you see, I don't like when people call me a fraud and I'm underestimated by the leaders of this world, it feels me with anger"

 _Oh, no._ Sousuke, the prime minster of Japan thought and so did everyone else and he turned to the two detectives and said. "Find out where that signal is coming from!" which quickly set the two to work.

"My name is Master Chaos and by refusing my offer. Congratulations Leaders of the world" Clapping his hands lazily.

"You just started World War 3"

"What did he just say?" Sousuke said in alarm, something told him this was no joke and the doom that he felt in his stomach intensified by a thousand as the screen blacked out and when it cleared it showed a weapon like no other.

It was flying in the air, it had every weapon know to mankind and many saw a mussel for the first time in their lives but what ready drew everyone attention was the spear like glow at the front of the hover craft.

"The Master wants you to do the honours of doing this little bro" An all too familiar voice said, that was recognisable to the past Inazuma Japan members.

 _Desuta!?_ They all thought.

" Okay Nii-san! I want to make Master proud of me!" A light childish voice said and they all looked to see what appeared to be large white wings but they couldn't see the face.

"That's my little brother, make the master proud" Desuta said.

 _Desuta!? Since when do you have a little brother!?_ All past members of the Inazuma Eleven thought, wondering what the hell was going on, where was Sein!? what did they plan to do and why was he calling the Chaos master, Master?

They heard the sound of beating wings taking flight and were suddenly taking a first class seat to seeing everything from Sein prospective and they saw a hand clutch the controls to operate the air craft.

 _Is that?_ All the leaders of the world thought in horror, as they recognised the coordinates Sein was typing in.

L.A.

"Target on lock! I will now fulfil master wishes and make Nii-san and the Master proud" Sein said joyful and all could only stare in shock as the camera suddenly showed outside the space craft and saw the electricity pulsing through the split in the middle of the Air craft.

It became a ball of energy and was starting to grow.

It kept on growing.

"STOP IT!" Touki yelled through the microphone.

"Touki?" Sousuke said, looking at his own daughter is disbelief.

"PLEASE STOP! DON'T FIRE!" Touki yelled, she had a horrible feeling in her gut that air craft wasn't for show. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

The weapon stopped loading and with that came hope.

"Why am I doing this?" Sein asked, under his breath.

"Please get off that thing it's dangerous" Touki said, happy that the pilot listened.

The weapon warmed up again much to everyone horror.

"I'm doing this because of my Nii-san and Master who is my Creator. He is the one who gave me purpose" Sein said, smirking as his finger want for the 'fire' button, Desuta had his hand on his brother shoulder with approval shinning in his eyes.

"Fire little brother" Desuta said.

"Okay Nii-san" Sein said.

He pressed the fire button.

The ball was absolutely massive and it was shot.

It was thrown half way across the way, nobody know where it would land except for the people who could read maps and were horrified.

It approached the city of L.A.

It landed there.

A huge explosion erupted as it made contact with its first victim.

Eye piercing screams filled the air as, man, woman and child were all torn apart bit by bit before finally been allowed to die.

"They just killed over 3 million people...so easily" Kudo said, in shock and mostly horror, his sister looking away at the sight and whoever was filming decided to do a close up of the situation and was currently hovering over the endless supply of corps.

If anyone had paid attention, they would have seen what seemed to be a group of people in the background, looking at the destruction with satisfied smiles and hungry inhuman eyes that were searching for survivors.

Nobody had ever truly seen a dead corps before, that didn't die of natural causes was just hellish to watch.

The screen want blank again before showing the throne room again.

Ghost smiled and said. "Like I said, leaders of the world, you have started world War 3 and those people were just the first wave. I don't care how many lives I take, as long as in the end you beg for me to be your king because I will cripple you. I will turn the Earth to what it should be from the very beginning with me as your ruler to rule in a new glorious age!" laughing manically at the end.

"I wonder who would be next? Maybe I will go for Japan next time?"

With that the whole country of Japan went into mess panic as the situation finally hit home, someone was planning on killing them all, already previously sane people started to act like they had gone insane as many started pounding the President very door, demanding for the president and government to do something.

Already a great city had fallen.

This was how, Master Chaos ended up on the top of the world's most wanted list.

A group was established to help bring down Master Chaos and all his associates if they were ever found.

Ever since that day, Master Chaos forces had shown themselves and started bombing and shooting anything that even so much moved, so many people were dying each day and the world was plunged into complete and utter Chaos.

The future was already changing drastically as people who should have been born started disappearing due to having their ancestors killed off in a bombing or a raid and not only that the memories of people of the future started changing too.

Their personalities that define who they were, were slowly changing.

They were colder much more brutal and began to forget what even emotion was as they all said the same thing.

Master Chaos was their lord and Master.

# Now#

"Thank you" Nero said, in a monotone voice completely devoid of emotion as Abbey gave him an curious stare back.

"Our race should be proud to have someone like you. I heard they are very thankful for the snack you provided them, I only wish I could come along, nothing tastes better than flamed human, don't you agree?" Abbey said, playing with Nero hair, while Nero stared blankly back. "Nero I hate it when you do that!" she huffed.

" I'm sorry Abbey, it's just getting harder and harder to act human. I often find myself with a blank cold eyes and no emotion in my tone of voice. I've killed so many that it's starting to leave cracks in what has quickly become my human mask" Nero said.

"Don't worry about it, you're not the only one "Abbey said, her eyes stopped shinny brightly and went to dull blue colour, you would think she was a stiff doll or something with a face as plastic as the one she swore right now. "Honestly I wonder how our parents kept this up for so many years, maybe it gets easier as we get older"

"Perhaps" Nero said, eying Abbey figure and wanting nothing more than to taste it and grinned. "Now let's get started" throwing the surprised Abbey onto the bed while he took off his clothes.

Abbey flushed.

# Time Skip#

Nero looked at the goddess sleeping peaceful against his bare chest, his mind whirling on the assessments he would need his powers to complete.

After all they needed to go out there and spread some fear for him, people were still too soft and he took delight in seeing the not so innocent look enter into their eyes when they see a corps for the first time or someone they know, die right in front of their eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

He ignored it, hoping it would go away.

It did not.

He growled, as he untangled himself from his mate arms and left the warm comfort of the king sized bed to go to the door and give whoever dare to disturbed him the mother of all glares.

He dressed in just a white robe, he opened the door and glared down to find one of the maids looking fluttered as she saw his bare scarred chest and looking anywhere but him.

"What?" He said, coldly. "This better be something that justify you knocking when my wife and I just want to relax"

"Master Ghost, the people that work for the world government want to see you" The poor girl said, intimated by Ghost huge size and cold attitude towards her, looking anywhere but his toned scarred chest.

"World Government? I wonder why they came see me of all people?" Ghost mused before he noticed the girl was still there and said. "You are dismissed, if this ever happens again. I will not hesitate to fire you. Do I make myself clear" getting a eager nodded in return before the girl disappeared around the corner.

He only put on shorts underneath his robe before approaching the door, after all he was Nero Ghost and he doesn't make himself look presentable to no one but family.

He opened the door and froze.

Kiyama Hiroto and is that...

Kira Seijirou?

Why was he here?

Xavier know this man but Nero didn't.

This was the first time they met and he was getting annoyed with how the man kept on staring at hime.

The man was also staring at him with wide eyes and mouth want to form one word.

"Xavi-" he was cut off by Abbey shouting.

"NERO GHOST! FINISH WHAT YOUR DOING AND GET BACK HERE THIS INTENT!" in Italian, resulting in him cringing.

 _That right._

 _He had forgotten._

 _He was Nero Ghost._

"Abbey not so loud, you'll wake up Sapphire!" He called back while his former Father was looking at him in confusion, while Ghost opened the door wide and said in a tone that indicted he really didn't care.

"Well are coming in or not? Are you all going to freeze to death by standing outside?" he said, in Japanese that had a hint of accent in it.

His question seemed to snap them out of their stupider and they both hurried inside.

" My servant would offer you so drinks to help you fight off the cold but" He ended it there and they both got the feeling, he had forbidden the house helpers from offering anything to strangers. "Care to sit down?" he said, getting a glass of imported wine and sitting on a luxuries couch.

Both man cautiously sat down while Ghost poured himself a drink.

"Now than can you tell me what the world government wants with someone like me?" He asked, not even bothering to tried to read their minds, while his former father continued to stare at his face like Christmas had come early.

"Mr Ghost" Hiroto started off, something told him not to call him by his first name. "Me and My father, both work for the government and want to recruit you"

"Recruit me for what? I'm sure I don't have what something as big as the world government would want" Ghost said, wanting to see were this was heading.

"I'm sure you saw the incident that has come to be known as 'The Dawn Of Genesis'. Ever since that day, killings around the world have sky rocketed and there have been messages left behind of a strange symbol that was later to be revealed as the Symbol for Chaos" Hiroto said.

"Yes, I find them very fascinating myself " Ghost said, laughing inwardly inside at the stupidity that was happening right now.

" We want you to help us design the technology that would be used in capturing these people. We have seen the technology you've come up with as a teenager and we have to admit it's much more advanced them what we have today." Hiroto said.

 _So they want to capture my followers? Not actually kill them? This war is too easy._ Ghost thought smirking inwardly of how far the ways of war have fallen. " I see, so you want to barrow my brain to design some of the technology that you'll be using." he scrunched his eye brow in thought just how his mother does, much to his former father shock, at seeing an expression that clearly wasn't Xavier's. " I decline the offer"

Both his former father and what was supposed to be his little shouted out in protests, he glared at both of them and took pleasure in watching them flinch.

"You didn't let me finish" Ghost said, coldly making them both shudder at the shear coldness in his voice. "I decline because I have a family. If you hadn't noticed not only do I have a wife but I also have a little three year old daughter to take care off. Doing this job puts me at risk of being targeted, no ,matter how safe the location you relocate them will be"

"Daddy?" A sleep childish voice said and all three pairs of eyes turned to the small toddler in a fluff adorable sheep Onesie.

"Sapphire" Ghost voice was unusually soft from the hard stone edge it was just a second ago and his eyes were a lot softer too. "Are you sleepy?" he asked.

The little girl walked towards them and gave the two other man in the room, a look of curiosity, especially the one with large floppy ears and turned to her daddy and said. " Daddy, can you make me yummy milk like last time?"

Ghost rose and eyebrow and said. "Why don't you ask the servants to do it?"

Sapphire looked down shyly and said. " Their hair went up in flames"

It took a moment for them to get their head around what she said.

Ghost laughed, Hiroto was shocked, he had never seen Nero Ghost laugh and if he ever did, he would have thought it was a lot more haunting but it was warm and welcoming to the ears while Seijirou was wondering why the man voice laugh was so different from Xavier own laughter.

It was nothing like his late son and that filled him with the strong urge to shake the man down for answers on what the hell was wrong with him.

"That's my girl" Ghost said, with a look of pride and put his hand up so his daughter could high five, smiling, happy that her daddy was proud of her. " I'll get right on it as soon as I'm done with the guests"

Sapphire nodded sadly and Hiroto swore, the little girl gave him a quick Nero Ghost glare before trotting off.

"Like I said, my family needs me right now more than ever. I can't do anything that could risk harm to my family" Ghost said, with such dedication that could not be faked.

"Mr Ghost" Seijirou said, for the first time. "Have we met before?" what he was waiting for was the spark of recognition in the much younger man eyes, that would tell him all he needs to know.

Nero Ghost looked him straight in the eye and titled his head to the side and said.

" Kira Seijirou, the man obsessed with getting revenge on those who killed your late son, the man who was arrested for making child soldiers with the use of the Alius Rock to advertise weapons of destruction to the world. You failed and by the time you realised what you did was wrong, you were already on your way to jail where you spent two years before finally getting out." Nero Ghost said and they were both amazed at the knowledge he had on him. " Of course I did my own digging, after all It was quite an interesting tale that I stumbled upon in my early teenage years and Kageyama-san, basically gave me a quick rundown on that incident. Vary fascinating. Yes very fascinating, I'm curious to know why a criminal such as yourself is working with the world government?"

Damn, he did not expect that!

Seijirou showed no reaction to having been bested by someone who was half his age and said. "We just have mutual interests that's all"

"I see" Ghost said, giving Seijirou a piercing look, as he examined the man very soul before getting up. "Please leave the way came in or I will have to call security and have them escort you out. If your still so set on getting me to work for the world government. I will give Hiroto-san over here a chance to persuade me alone" he said, turning to a surprised Red head.

Hiroto nodded and Ghost began to walk to a special room with Hiroto trailing behind him.

It wasn't until a years later would they realise that Seijirou should have taken his son and ran.

You should never be alone in a room with Nero Ghost.

This is what sealed Hiroto Kiyama fate.

He now belonged to Master Chaos himself.

Seijirou oblivious to what was about to happen to his adopted son, want to look around the room and took extra notice of the family pictures, with Ghost family smiling in the frame, his heart clenched when he saw it.

His heart told him this was his dead son but those eyes that looked at him, weren't the kind warming eyes that he had missed so much.

Those eyes were cold.

Those didn't know him.

He looked at him, like he was just a regular old man and just that, there was no memory or feeling to tell him otherwise.

What had happened to his son?

Who was the person who had replaced his own son?

Who was the person known as Nero Ghost?

How did his son not only lose his memory but also come to believe that some family in Italy were his real family? suppressing all doubts that he might have had and why did he look younger than what he would have been?

He was going to snap his son out of whatever he was under because it was time for Xavier Schiller to come home, not Nero Ghost, his son Xavier.

"Well Mr Schiller, your son has a way with words." A voice said, behind him and he turned around slowly to see Ghost give him a certain look. "What's so interesting about that family photo? You've been staring at it for over five minutes?" raising an eyebrow while Seijirou couldn't stop feeling hurt by how cold his own son voice was, when speaking to him. "You know what? I don't care, I agree to work with the government, I'll just have to clear up my schedule with my manger. I know I'm going to receive hell for this but what cooler way to make up for it than by helping to save the world"

If Seijirou had looked Hiroto face closely, he would have noticed that Hiroto eyes was slightly dazed as he looked at his new lord and master while Ghost was inwardly chuckling, having gotten someone who everyone trusted completely on his side, this way, even if he wasn't there, Hiroto would unconscious spy for him.

He had split Hiroto mentality into two, the conscious half of him would be completely normal but the moment he says a certain word, the other half will kick and he would immediately dropped to his knees and call him Master, he laughed inwardly at what would happen if he happen to say out loud in front of his friends and family.

What a good spy, he made.

"Please leave now, I will contact you when I have sorted everything out with my manager and wife." He said, not even bothering to look at them and that hurt Seijirou more than he would have liked.

"Of course, Mr Ghost" Hiroto said, automatically seeing his new lord and master go before heading straight for the door with his father who kept on looking back to where Ghost had went.

"Son" Seijuro asked.

"Yes father?" Hiroto answered, already out the door.

"How long have you know Nero Ghost?" Seijuro asked.

"Since the world tournament years ago, I saw his family once" Hiroto said.

"I...see" Seijuro said, eyes narrowing.

"What's up, father?" Hiroto said, seeing his father acting weird.

" Do you think he's Xavier" Seijuro asked.

Hiroto laughed long and hard.

# With Ghost#

"now where were we" Nero said, leaving a trail of kisses alongside Abbey neck as she moaned.

"You're not going to let me sleep today are you?" Abbey asked, in-between moans.

"Nope, were doing it like rabbits" Nero said, while Abbey flushed heavily before Nero turned her around.

#Scene change#

Nero would have smoked in satisfaction if not for the fact, he was in his house and had a two year old daughter in the next room, Abbey wrapped comfortably around his chest.

He saw the phone just over her sleeping form and grabbed it, he began to dial a number and waited for that person to pick up.

"Hello?" Said a child like monotone.

"Hunter it's me" Ghost said.

"What would you like me to do, my lord" Hunter said, his voice was still monotone but there was a tiny hint of affection in his voice that you wouldn't pick up unless you were looking for it.

"I need to pick up something for me in Japan"

"Yes my lord"

And scene!

Next chapter Hunter goes to Japan! Just how much of a shock will it be for the Inazuma eleven to find their missing team member walking casually down the street as if he never left? and what about Hunter birth parents? Will they be informed that their son was close by?! just what will Hunter reaction be to being faced with people he should have known and have no memory off?

Review/Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Athena academy was a school that had been peaceful for ten years.

This was all due to the fact that the one student that had caused the whole school to fear him had finally graduated and all the teachers were pleased to note, they wouldn't be seeing the teenager roaming around the halls in the mornings.

It had taken some time for them all to stop being so jumpy thinking this was all a dream and that Nero Ghost was still there.

Watching them and being as cold as ever.

For all of them, it was the best ten years of their lives, the new teachers that came after the devil spawn had graduated only heard tales about the boy who had the school under his thumb.

Even his little brother Sky and later Nerio Ghost were never that big of a troublemaker than their big brother was.

Little did they know, that their peace was about to be cut short by the newest addition to the school.

"Daddy, can I have my stuffed bear?" A little girl in a small purple dress asked with a ghost themed hair clip in her hair.

Everyone did a double take when they saw the most stunning young man they had ever laid eyes on.

He had white hair and matching eyes, his form was tall and firm, wearing a green cardigan and pants.

Those who looked closer could tell the man must have some relation to Nerio and Sky Ghost.

The scene in front of them was a scene they would only be seen in magazines by how perfect both the young man and the girl looked.

"Here you go" the man said, a lot of the females wondered if the man was single. "Make sure you eat everything mommy has prepared for you" shattering the hearts of many females.

"Okay, Daddy" The little girl said, taking her stuffed bear with her and looking adorable in the process.

"Be good" The man said, kissing his daughter on the head.

The little girl nodded, they both know she wasn't going to be good, since she had made it her mission to live up to her daddy legacy.

"Bye" The man said as his daughter entered the classroom and found her cousin Nerio there.

The four year old was more than happy to see his cousin and they both sheared a hug.

"Now class" The teacher said, getting everyone attention. "We have a new person here today why doesn't she, introduce herself"

Those who hadn't noticed Sapphire, gave her a look of awe, her genes had made sure she was not average looking.

Sapphire shyly came to the front of class and said.

"Sapphire Rachelle Ghost, nice to meet you"

"You wouldn't be Abbey Rachelle's child would you?" The teacher said, curiously, the little girl did look like that girl from all those years ago.

"Yep, that's my mommy" Sapphire said, proudly.

"And your father?" The teacher said, hoping it was not who she thought it was.

"Daddy said, his name was Nero Ghost and I want to be just like him" Sapphire said with a smile.

The teacher looked on in horror.

This little girl was Nero Ghost spawn.

Ch 7: Another major change

In Japan a certain orange haired boy had walked through the airport with his 'father'.

This person was Hunter, a Choas power to all those who were in his master circle.

The same master that was responsible for some many deaths happening around the world right now as he tries to take it by force.

He was assigned a Mission to collect a package and bring it back to HQ.

Japan was one of the few places that hadn't been touched by the war.

Not fight.

War.

"Tou-san, are we there yet?" He asked, putting a tone to his usual monotone voice, he wore eye contacts to cover up how dull and lifeless his eyes looked.

"Were almost there, Son" His 'father' said, chuckling as they got into a cab and it drove off.

It took them, ten minutes to get to the hotel and when he stepped out, Hunter immediately glued himself to his 'father' side and acted shy.

Unknown tooth of them, the simple mission was going to get complicated.

"Taiyou, is that you?" a voice said, the boy showed no reaction to that name and would have ignored the voice if it wasn't for someone grabbing his hand.

He turned to find a man with orange hair and blue eyes.

They looked alike.

"Taiyou, why haven't you come home?" The man said. "And what have you done to your hair?" Hunter hair had been cut to not even real shoulder left and there was tiny horns on his head made from his hair.

The hand was immediately taken off by another hand.

His 'father'

"Excuse me" The man said, "But I do not like anyone touching my son"

"Son?" The man said, what was the man talking about? This was Taiyou!

"Tou-san, can we go in now?" Hunter said.

"Taiyou stop this foolishness and come home with me, we'll discuss your attitude with your mother" the man said, grabbing him.

Hunter sucked in a deep breath and yelled.

"HELP! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"

Everyone turned around to see a clearly frightened young boy getting 'kidnapped' by a man.

The man was suddenly rounded on all sides and pulled away from him.

The man saw, Hunter back away and immediately put his hand in an unknown man hands.

"Son, are you okay?" the man asked.

"Yeah, Tou-san." Hunter said, 'smiling' as they both went into the hotel.

Not seeing the eyes that followed after them.

They booked into the hotel and as soon they got into their room, the door was locked, the curtains were drawn.

Hunter dropped his mask and the man got down on one knee and bowed.

"Great acting, it's no wonder the Master assigned you to act as my 'parent' for the mission" Hunter said in his usual monotone.

"Thank you for the praise, Lord Hunter" the man said, sounding pleased.

"We will pick up the package tonight" Hunter said, " Something tells me that man is persisted and staying here would leave cracks in my recently formed mask"

"Yes my Lord" the man said.

# That Night#

Two cloaked figures stuck to the shadows as they went from Street to Street towards an abandoned building.

They had arrived to see four cloaked figures waiting for them.

Both Hunter and his guardian walked in making sure the others could see them… well, their cloaked forms.

"Have you got the package?" He said in his usual monotoned voice getting shivers from the rest.

"What is a little kid doing here?" One said, Hunter voice still sounded so young.

That same man suddenly found a weirdly shaped sword to his neck.

The man blood was everywhere and all that the others could do was watch in horror as their comrade breathed his last.

"Anyone else who has a problem with me?" Hunter asked, coldly as nobody said anything.

"Produced the package" Hunter demanded.

"Yes, sir" One of the man said quickly and got a very much concealed brief case.

Hunter opened it to check the goods to see if they hadn't tricked him.

When he opened it, he saw a big chunk of the Alius rock.

The Rock had a soft purple glow to it and he could feel it trying to compel him to touch it.

His master words were absolutely and he shut the case as soon as he saw it.

"Give these gentleman what they are due" Hunter instructed and his guardian immediately produced a gun.

"W-Wait" The leader stuttered as the rest backed away.

"Did you actually think, you would walk away with your lives?" Hunter said. "Those who are not loyal to the master or his cause must be killed"

"Please let's think about th- BANG!"

The bullets were followed by three more bullets and all the targets died instantly due to a bullet in the head.

"Nice aim" Hunter said.

"Thank you my Lord" The man said, happy to be praised.

"Now let's go back" Hunter said.

"Yes, Lord Hunter"

# The next day#

Hunter and his 'father' had booked out the hotel and were dragging their luggage into a cab only to be stopped by a couple.

"We are going home, Taiyou" the woman said, she looked a lot like him.

"Excuse me, miss but my name is not Taiyou" Hunter said. "My name is Hunter and my father is waiting for me in the cab" He said 'annoyed'.

The woman gave him a sharp look in her eyes and he gave her a blank stare back.

"What's your age?" The woman asked.

"I'm 12, miss" Hunter lied smoothly, if he hadn't been taken as a small child, they would have known he was lying.

They were dealing with Hunter, not Taiyou.

"Son, what's going on?" His 'father' asked.

"Nothing, Tou-san" Hunter said, before saying "I'm coming" running passed the stunned couple and into the cab.

He heard just before the door closed.

"Why did you bring me here? That person can't be our son"

#Other side of Japan#

Tsurugi Kyousuke walked into his house, wanting to talk to his big brother, his parents were usually still at work at this time of the day.

"Nii-san?" He called out.

Nobody answered back.

The house was eerily silent, his brother shoes were in the doorway so he must be home.

Tsurugi checked every part of the house and when it came to his brother room, panic arose when he saw it was trashed, clearly there was a fight.

He called the police.

His brother had gone missing!

# 2 days later in Egypt#

Tsurugi Yuuichi, didn't know where he was.

Some guys in black cloaks suddenly appeared inside his room and the moment he saw the symbol of Choas, he know he had escape.

Yuuichi ended put up a good fight before he was hit from behind and knock unconscious.

Yuuichi Tsurugi didn't know he was another key individual in making the future where Fia and Endou Mamoru twice times over great grandson, came from.

"I see you're awake?" A cheery voice said and Yuuichi increased his struggle.

He know all too well that symbol meant, a lot of people died seeing it.

Japan was too naive in thinking that the War wouldn't come to them.

"There no use struggling those braces are designed to get tighter the more you struggle" The man said, his voice still cheery for Yuuichi liking.

"Who are you? What do you want with me" Yuuichi asked, hoping help would come any minute now.

"Did you know it weird seeing your brain exposed like that?" The man said and Yuuichi stopped dead.

"What?" Yuuichi said.

"Of course you can't see it" The man said, slapping his own face. "Well, currently your brain is on display, while you were asleep we opened your head up literally"

Yuuichi eyes grew round, he needed to get out of here now!

"Now for what we want from you" The man continued, Yuuichi suddenly noticed the box in his hand, it was glowing faint purple. "In here is a rock from out of space and we want to put it in that little slot in your brain"

"What slot?" Yuuichi asked, he didn't like what was happening.

"Who do you think paid, for you to walk, again?" The man laughed, at the boy expression "While you were unconscious, our agents were transforming your body so it would be perfect to inset the rock into you" opening the box and Yuuichi swore he heard it whisper as a small purple shard was shown.

"Do you know what this does?" The man, said "if you wore it normally, it gives you abilities that are classed as superhuman but of course there is a price for this. The wearer darker side takes over and the rock surpasses any memories that are deemed a problem. Endo Mamoru himself had to project his very spirit to destroy the shards… so can you imagine what would happen if this was inputted into the brain?" placing the rock in front of Yuuichi for the boy to see clearly.

You won't get away with this" Yuuichi said, firmly, he believed his brother would free him or die trying.

"Don't worry just relax" The man, said. "Soon you'll feel amazing and thoughts like your brother would all be a bad dream. You should feel honoured that you're the first of your kind."

Yuuichi struggled with all his might trying to break free and move away from the rock.

The Rock was placed on his forehead and Yuuichi could only watch in horror as in sank in.

Yuuichi felt pain.

"Shoosh" the cloak figure said, whispering in his ear. "Just give in and sleep, the current you has no place in this world. Let the rock erase all your pain and make you feel good. Your just hurting yourself by resisting."

"K-Kyousuke..." was the left thing he said before Yuuichi expression suddenly went blank and his eyes turned purple.

He smirked uncharacteristically and said.

"What is your bidding, master?"

Meanwhile in the Tsurugi house hold, a picture showing both Yuuichi and Kyousuke cracked.

And scene!

Finally done! I haven't given up on this story! Next chapter, Kanon suddenly becomes aware of the difference in his appearance and finally connects to the professor to find out, everything is now different in his time. Review/Fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

 _This was not good._

Not only was Yuuichi Tsurugi missing but the team couldn't find Kinako anywhere.

Then to further make matters worse, both Kanon Endou and Fei Rune appearance had drastically changed.

The changes in their times had finally tracked them down.

For Fei, instead of his usual attire, he was now dressed in a black and red battle suit and his eyes had changed to purple.

Kanon signature headband was gone and his hair had a shock of red going down the middle, he was now dressed in all white.

For everyone in the room.

 _This was not good at all._

Ch 8: The changes in the future.

"This is bad!" Kanon said, "The changes in the present is effecting my time! If Master Chaos isn't stopped then the changes will be irreversible!" knowing that when he got home to his parents, what awaited him won't be his parents but an entirely different version of them.

He didn't know if it would be a good thing or a bad thing.

He shuddered at what awaited him when he found his way home.

"Kinako, is from the future, right?" Shinsuki said, "Do think she was pulled back to her time?" it was true, she was from the future and it was very likely that she was pulled back.

But the big question was.

Was Kinako the same Kinako they all know?

Fei didn't what to think about what would greet him on his way home.

"Either way, things have gotten very bad" Clark Wonderbot said, "In the original time line, there was no war. People died naturally and there was no 'Master Chaos'. With the timeline as it is. The future as we know it has been altered"

Everyone looked on shocked, was there even away to undo this since nobody could bring back thousands of lives, that had already been lost in the war?

"Meaning all of us who are from the future will eventually become the versions of ourselves that exists in your current time-line. Meaning everything you are now will change" Wonderbot said as both Fei and Kanon looked horrified before pulling out a familiar device. "Now I've fixed Kanon communicator. We should be able to use it and find out what's happening in the future and try to find out key dates that would led to the altered future"

They all looked on with hope…..that, right.

There is always hope.

"T-that's right" Tenma said, "There's still a chance to find Tsurugi brother and get the future semi normal"

Kanon, took his communicator and prayed that this worked and pressed a button.

A holographic version of an old man head appeared out of the headphone startling even Kanon.

"Good, Kanon. I've been trying to contact you for weeks" The professor said, looking different and dressed in all white.

"Professor, I would like to know what's happening in my time" Kanon said, shocked that his voice became hard for a split second.

The professor raised an eyebrow as if what he said was strange and said. "Well your parents wouldn't stop calling me on your behalf" the man said in an emotionless tone not seeing how everyone eyes widened. "It wasn't until the Master loyal guards had assured them that you were on a direct mission from him that they calmed down, you're lucky, this is quite an honour in its self-considering your family reputation"

"...My family reputation?" Kanon said, not liking the version of the professor he was seeing.

The man gave him a hard look as if he was looking at a stranger and asked. "Kanon have you hit your head? Have you forgotten that your family is famous for the gift of the tongues? The ability to sway someone with just a few words? Why do you seem so different?" he asked, his eyes narrowing while Kanon realised the situation he was in and began to sweat lucky the man saw Fei.

The man eyes widened in saucers and said. "Bless the master, it's Fei Rune! I never thought I would see such a beloved figure"

"Beloved?" Wonderbot said, the last time everyone checked, the second staged children were hated and feared.

"You don't know?" The man said, seemly surprised. "Where have you been for the past 300 years? Second stage children are a treasure! They are treated like Idols! They were a huge part in the great war" giving Fei a look of awe, making the boy shift uneasy.

"Wait. What do you mean they helped in the war?" Tsurugi said.

The man turned around and eyes widened and said. "You look like Yuuichi-sama. Are you perhaps related to the first ever recorded Second Stage child?" he asked.

Everyone looked stunned at the revelation.

"What do you mean my brother is the first second stage child?" Tsurugi said with gritted teeth.

"Kanon, are you in the time of the Great War?" The man asked, shocked to find that the great Yuuichi-sama had a brother.

Kanon exchanged looks with everyone before saying. "Yes, I am."

"Lucky." The man said. "You seem to be a month away before Yuuichi-sama joins the fight. Ever since then, those who are lucky enough to be born a second stage child and their parents get waited on hand and foot."

"But what about, the short life span?" Fei said, the future sounded as if he was never abandoned by his father and lived a happy life.

But what about his mother?

The man raised an eyebrow and said, "That side effect was cured ten years from now by the master himself. All second stage children live long and healthy lives" getting very surprised looks from everyone in the room.

"And what about my mother?" Fei asked, he was fighting back the urge to go back to his time to see if what the man said was true.

"Your mother wouldn't have made it passed your birth if the master hadn't personal taking time from his schedule and made sure she lived." The man said, still giving him a look awe. "That's why you're so famous, it no easy feat to get the master himself to lower himself to attend to a..." The man voice trailed off as his eyes narrowed at everyone in the room before turning to Kanon and asking.

"Kanon, your great grandfather, Endou Mamoru was a great man, wasn't he?"

Kanon was confused and said. "Of course he was, he inspired many people to do great things."

Now the man was now opening glaring at him in a heated manner and spat out.

"You're not Kanon! Kanon despised his great grandfather and your Grandfather was known for his deceptive ways. He almost succeed in spreading his beliefs all over the globe! It was a wonder why he wasn't put into prison where he belonged!"

Kanon took a step back in shock as so did everyone else.

"Endou-san. Is not a Crook" Tenma said getting a look of agreement from all of them.

The man eyes widened recognising him and said. "Of course not to you Tenma Matsukaze. I see you and the others are already passed the point of no return and are brainwashed to follow that man to the ends of the earth. I now see why the master did what he did all those years ago." before turning to Kanon and said. "Let me know when the real Kanon gets here or have you killed him off? I will have to inform the Kanon parent that their son could be dead" before cutting of transmission leaving them all gapping.

"...Can someone please tell me? What just happened?" Shinsuki said.

"I believe that was the result of this War if something doesn't changed" Wonderbot said, in a grave tone.

"So what your saying is my Great grandfather legacy is stained" Kanon said, "I grow up hating my grandfather and become like everyone emotionless and loyal to the person who caused so many deaths" Nobody said, anything.

None of them seem to take notice that the 'Master Chaos' will still be alive even after hundreds of years.

"But isn't Fei life great?" Kariya said, "Is it such a bad thing? Fei, not only gets to live a long life, power that won't harm him and now he has both parents? Doesn't that also mean, the second stage children rebellion never happened? That the second stage children were never oppressed and now live normal happy lives? Is it right to take away all that just because of one person?"

"KARIYA!" Shindou yelled.

"It's okay" Fei said, "If things go on like this. I would have never met all of you and made such great friends"

"Fei..." Tenma said.

"We have more pressing issues to attend to" Wonderbot said, "Like the issue with Yuuichi Tsurugi becoming a second stage child" making them all gasp.

They all couldn't think about how much pain Yuuichi would be in if he used his new found power.

"You don't think, my brother was kidnapped. Just to be used as a weapon of war" Tsurugi said, not liking the thought at all, the mere image of his kind hearted older brother being forced to kill made him feel ill.

Nobody said anything.

Whatever it takes.

They had to get to Yuuichi before it was too late.

#America secret base#

Nero Ghost kept in a grin that could split his face in two, as he stood in front of the door that the world government had stupidly invited him into.

Taking over the world seemed to be much easier than he originally thought as he showed his card and had a high tech camera scan his features before letting him in.

The door opened and he was caught off guard by the sudden nudge in his mind, making him ignore the people in uniform and all the state of the art equipment that was everywhere and followed the feeling.

Once he blocked the camera, he moved freely to some kind of cell.

He found an observations room of some sort behind the cell and found that nobody was in there and went in and shut the door behind him.

It wasn't hard to figure out the controls.

He grinned, a grin that couldn't possibly be human and thought.

 _Now let's see what's in here._

He switch on the light to the cell and his eyes widened slightly.

There in front of him was the reborn version of the Captain of the Demon Lord, Sein in all his glory, his white wings were chained to all wall and so where his arms.

He looked like he had been in here for several days.

As if sensing someone was watching him, the angel lifted his head to see his watcher but eyes quickly widened in disbelief.

"Creator?"

Ghost spoke into the microphone.

"Hello my little fallen Angel"

And scene!

Finally this chapter is up! Next chapter, Nero Ghost has a chat with his fallen angel while Lavi goes on a mission. Review/ Fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: SWEET JESUS, it been a long time since I've updated this story! I could have sworn I had this finished when it turns out I only finished writing everything on my phone, I now can't find it along with the future chapters, so you can imagine my frustration. I almost gave up, but I somehow got the strength to get back to this story and start from fresh.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Sein, thought he would never hear that voice again, in fact he thought he was going insane, who would have thought his creator would come to a place like this?

One minute, he was trying out a new ray gun with his older brother, the next, the alarm goes off and everything had to be moved quickly, they had managed to do it, but when it was time for him to leave like the others, he had been tackled to the ground and hand cuffed, his brother had to leave him behind or he would have been caught too.

But they know the Creators secrets were safe, that he would keep his mouth shut and avoid any questions that may reveal plans for the future.

Sein, thought the people who interrogated him were weird, they asked him what happened to the angels on the mountain.

They seemed to not believe him when he pointed out he was an angel and when he told him his name, they all stared at him like he had grown two heads, they than started asking him about his personal life that had nothing to do with the Creator so he answered freely.

He heard the sounds of 'Oh, my, god', 'Is that really you, Sein?', 'What happened to you?'.

Like he said, it was rather very confusing stuff and when it became clear that he didn't recognize anybody in the room, they started talking about contacting his big brother to explain to them what was going on.

But they couldn't dismiss how he killed thousands of people with no remorse so they chained him until they thought they would get some much needed answers out of him.

But he wouldn't talk.

He would never betray the person who created him.

He would take the information to his grave so that's when he heard that voice.

The voice of his creator.

His Lord and Master.

Sein looked into the eyes of Nero Ghost, with eyes of admiration and Loyalty.

His creator was here.

Ch 9: The return of the older brother.

"Hello, my little fallen angel" Nero Ghost said, putting this whole room into a different detention so they could talk.

"Creator" Sein said, looking very relieved to see him.

Nero Ghost, wasn't at all surprised to see Sein was captured, he was just surprised that it took them this long to grab him and said. "Have the weapons been moved to a different location?"

"Yes, creator" Sein said, "Right before I was captured, we managed to move them all to another base. I didn't tell them anything, I would never betray you"

And how could he?

This was the person who brought life to him.

"Glad to hear that" Ghost said, "Are they treating you well?"

"Their giving me food and clean clothes" Sein said, "It's not bad, but I don't like how I'm been passed around like an object, the humans are so strange, they keep asking me questions that have no logic behind them"

"Yes, they are" Ghost said, having a pretty good idea of what kind of question they asked him and who could blame them, they were probably trying to reach the 'real' Sein in there, they just didn't seem to understand that, that Sein had died the moment he started to transform and said. "I'm sure your brother is already hatching an escape plan as we speak, after all, you are his precious little brother"

Making Sein puffed up his chest in pride.

"Sein" Ghost said, "When you do escape, I want you to pass this message 'be on the lookout for the Boy chosen by the rock', they would know what it means once they see it, that person will be a great new addition to my Army, he just isn't ready yet."

And Sein was tempted to ask more question, who was this boy chosen by the rock and why was he so important, that creator himself was singling him out? But instead said. "As you wish, creator"

"I'll be back in the evening, after all, I am supposed to be walking in order to protect man kind from Master Chaos" Ghost said, making Sein snort, these human being's had absolutely no idea just what they invited into their top secret base, boy where they in for a shock when his Creator revealed himself to the world.

And Ghost left, returning them back to their original reality.

#Japan#

Mr and Mrs Tsurugi, couldn't believe what was happening to them, they had heard of the man calling himself 'Master Chaos' and his army, that wasn't afraid to actually kill people, but japan as a whole had stayed fairly unaffected unlike the rest of the world, it was like, refugees safe heaven.

And than this happened.

They couldn't understand it.

Why would anybody want to kidnap Yuuichi, their eldest son had spent must of his days in a wheel chair and if something happened, he wasn't the type to keep quiet about something that was bothering him.

He didn't have any enemies that they know of, he was a gentle and polite boy who got along with everybody, he would have stayed bedridden if not for the miraculously expensive operation that some unknown person had paid for to get him walking again.

The police had been informed and where on a look out for anybody who matched Yuuichi description.

All they could do was hope and pray that Yuuichi, came back to them safely and was still very much alive.

A parent was not supposed to bury their own child!

#Raimon Junior High#

Tenma and the other's were currently facing a much bigger problem, the future was changing and it was changing fast, Fei was beginning to forgot things.

He had already forgotten why he had travelled into the past in the first place and he had forgotten his and Tenma first meeting, but that didn't even cover, Fei suddenly personality shifts that would occur from time to time.

Wonderbot was beginning to look old, almost rusty, as if nobody had bothered to fix him.

Kanon, was dreading the changes he would soon go through, it was like he could feel something inside of him already changing, it was like a snake was making itself home in his body and he shivered.

He got the feeling that Wonderbot, would be the first to disappear out of the three of them, that was remaining and then, it would be Fei, than it would be him.

It disturbed him about what happened to his great granddaughter legacy, how it was tarnished and slandered in the new future.

To everybody else, it meant they needed to find Yuuichi and they needed to find him fast, if they hoped to change the event, one event changed, could make all the difference and lead to a better future.

They had searched all around the neighbourhood, splitting into pairs and leaving no stone unturned.

They know what a second stage child was and they also know they were born with abilities that hurt them and shorten their life span, if Yuuichi suddenly developed powers, than he wasn't the only one getting hurt by using them.

They had to find Yuuichi, they got a feeling that if they didn't, a great tragedy would occur and they couldn't risk getting help from the future, after all, it was now so different and the Professor was clearly no longer the same man Kanon know, who knows what the man would do if they asked him questions on history, Kanon was supposed to be informed about year's ago.

The time machine had been fixed, only for Wonderbot to go back to his time and be shocked by the changes, not a single person was smiling or looked to be enjoying life, the species that they had fought against were now on all floors, apparently happily enslaved by humans in white.

There were statues of a man in a black cloak everywhere, underneath was a golden plank that said 'Our Lord and Master, Master Chaos', people offered quick prayers to the statues as they walked passed!

Wonderbot couldn't believe what he was seeing, for some reason the new future was more advanced than the one he had come from and it clearly showed by how nobody used their legs anymore to get to places, he would have thought humanity would be grounded to a halt because of many death's and despair being the order of the day, not booming and thriving a hundred years later even more advanced then the original timeline.

You can't help but realise what he was seeing, was the result of an endless amount of blood being shed.

If the man calling himself 'Master Chaos' wasn't stopped soon, he shudder at what the man had in store for humanity yet.

And with each passing minute, Tsurugi seemed more and more anxious to find his brother, he could feel it, Yuuichi needed him right now, more than ever, who know what his kind older brother was going through under the care of his kidnappers.

Suddenly his phone rang and he looked in surprise to find it was his own mother calling him, maybe there was news about Yuuichi?

He answered it and said. "Hello?"

"Kyousuke,Yuuichi, has been found, he's been taken to the Hospital." And he didn't waste any more time, he was off like a rock, determined to find out which room his brother was in, his parents were waiting outside the room, pacing back and forth.

When they had found their eldest son, he had passed out as if he couldn't believe he had made it out alive, he looked like he had fought an army to return back to them and he had several wounds on his body.

A man walked out of the hospital room and both parents immediately rounded on the guy.

"How is our son, doctor?" Mr Tsurugi said.

"Well, he's sustained injures on multiple parts of his body but luckily we managed to get to him in time, before any of those could get serious." The man said, "As for his mental state, we have no idea about that, he has yet to wake up and it's possible that he could be in a coma." Getting gasps from both parents. "You both should be glad that he managed to return back to you alive, if it's the Chaos army that took him, it's a miracle that he isn't dead. He's a very lucky young man."

He was also bracing himself for the moment, journalists and news vans came, perhaps the president of Japan himself, it was rear for somebody to come back, this boy could have seen something that could help them with this war.

He would never have believed that the world itself would be plunged into war in which people actually died in a year ago.

It felt like a life time ago, when people could safely walk the streets and not get shot down.

Kyousuke, decided to make himself known and walked out into the open.

"Kyousuke" His mother said, as her second child walked towards them.

"Can I see Nii-san?" He said, he just wanted to check if he was really there and okay, he didn't want his kind big brother that had been through so much to become the first Second Stage child, he would do everything to prevent that.

"Well, visiting hours are over.." The doctor said, before he trailed off seeing the desperation in the boys eyes. "But you can see him for ten minutes"

And Kyousuke, couldn't have been more thankful as the door was opened and he walked through it, his eyes immediately went to the figure on a hospital bed, that was sporting some badges on his arms and cheek and was fast asleep.

It felt like years since he had laid him eyes on his big brother Yuuichi when in actually fact it had been almost two days, tomorrow was supposed to be the day, Yuuichi would become the first second stage child recorded in history.

He didn't know what will happen tomorrow but he would do his best to protect his brother.

His kind brother will not be used as a weapon of war while under his watch.

Little did he know, that his brother Yuuichi fate was already sealed.

That, the wheels of fate were already in motion and there was no way to stop it.

That, when his brother woke up, he wouldn't be himself but a completely different person.

That, the kind and caring brother he grew up with would be forever be gone.

Because Yuuichi Tsurugi belonged to Master Chaos.

Kyousuke was too late to save Yuuichi soul.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the day that is set to change everything and Yuuichi finally wakes up, and Kyousuke comes across a nightmare with his big brother right in the middle of it. Review/ fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inazuma elven.

Enjoy!

It was the day that was said to event that lead up to one of the biggest events that shaped the more advanced but much crueler future.

With Yuuichi safe and sound in the hospital, all they had to do was keep an eye on him and make sure, no unusual looking characters entered his room.

They had to hold out for an entire day so that what happens does not come to pass.

If they couldn't save Yuuichi here and now, than the future was looking less likely to go away, none of them know how Yuuichi would become the first ever second stage child but they didn't want to be there to witness him earn the title.

A total of seven people, and everal adults including Endou Mamoru, had been chosen to stand watch near Yuuichi room, including Kyousuke himself, they had heard Yuuichi, had woken up.

They were in a hurry, they had to get there before the reporters got there first and started firing question after question about where Yuuichi had been, and what he remembered during his captivity and how he managed to escape.

Nobody, had any idea of the ticking time bomb that was Yuuichi Tsurugi, it had long since blown before, they rounded the corner to the hospital and when they did, they came face to face with utter destruction.

The Building had been reduced to rubble and smoke, adults in hospital uniform and normal clothed people were all of the floor unconscious and barely breathing, some very weak people had been crushed to death because they couldn't get out of the way in time and that's where the blood came from.

But in the middle of it all was Kyousuke own brother, in hospital clothes.

Yuuichi Tsurugi.

And he was currently looking through somebodies wallet.

Ch 10: Tsurugi Yuuichi: The First second stage child

And how did it all, come down to this?

Just ten minutes before, his patients had reached its limit, at first, he listened because he thought the people around him were nurses and doctors, employed by the Choas army to take care of him, but then they dared to give him water from a common tap!

Things went downhill, when they dared to tell him his family would be arriving soon.

 **He had no family.**

He was a weapon for Master Choas, free as the man saw fit to use, he was born and raised in the army, how dare they try to trick him into thinking he had a family!

He was sure, he was in the enemies camp.

He was willing to bet his 'family' were really people who were a threat to his master and who were on a mission to trick him into revealing secrets about his master, such as his glorious plans for the future.

In a fit of rage, he had blown up the hospital, it was an act that nobody thought possible or it would happen so quickly, several people died while most were knocked unconscious.

He than sensed another group of people making their way towards him almost twenty minutes later, he had no idea if they were friend or foe.

To verify, he would ask them to show him their badges, that all people from the Choas army wore, and would than ask them to state their business.

If they were friend, he would help them and ask them for direction to the nearest base.

But they were were enemies...

He would show no mercy.

It felt like an eternity for the group to come, but they finally came. He passed the time by pick pocketing unconscious people's wallets, after all, you can never have too much money ,and such a large scale war, didn't come cheap.

And once, he was sure the group of people, were a good distance away, he turned to see the newcomer's but found himself eyes wondering to the boy in a purple cape that looked just like him.

They really want through a lot of trouble to convince him, he had family...

"State your name and your rank, or I will destroy you." He said, coldly, his orange eyes glowed purple as power cursed through them.

Nobody spoke, they all seemed to be in some kind of shock, as they took in the full scene around them.

Was this all done by Yuuichi?

The same guy, who gave up the use of his own legs just for his brother to play soccer?

Yuuichi was now looking at them so coldly and heartlessly, you wouldn't believe it was the same guy.

"N-Nii-san" Kyousuke said, taking a step forward.

"Wrong thing to say" Yuuichi said, as invisible wind knocked Kyousuke off his feet, making him landed with a soft crack on his leg and judging by the noise, it was clearly broken.

Shouts of "Tsurugi!" Was heard, as the boy tried to get back up but felt the pain when pressure was applied to that leg.

Kyousuke, looked at his brother, only to be shocked when he got a cool look in return, not at all concerned about his injury.

"I will say this again" Yuuichi said, taking his eyes away from his look alike. "State your name and your rank, or I will destroy you." Before turning to Kyousuke with cold eyes and saying. "That was just a warning, the next time you come near me again, I will be breaking more than just your ankle of yours, peasant"

 _Peasant!?_ Everybody thought, did Yuuichi not recognise his own brother? Was that why Tsurugi was attacked?

"Nii-san, it's me" Kyousuke said, struggling to stand up, fighting off the pain. "It's me, Kyousuke, your brother"

"….Kyousuke?" Yuuichi said, why did that name sound so familiar, when he was sure, he had never heard it before?

"That's right, it's me" Kyousuke said, taking a painful step forward, hoping his brother would remember.

The Alius rock inside Yuuichi mind grow brighter.

"I have no brother!" Yuuichi yelled, every single of them were blown off their feet, the rubble of the building, swirled around him. "I am a monster, a tool, a weapon to be used for my master, as he sees fit. I have no family and I certainly do not appreciate this joke. We may look alike but I will never be related to a weakling such as yourself!" His eyes had turned completely purple.

Everybody was being thrown everywhere, nobody could hang on to anything.

 _Those eyes..._ Kidou Yuuto, they were too late, but those eyes looked so familiar, where had he seen those glowing purple eyes before?

It has been eleven full years since he had seen those eyes, so it was understandable that he would have trouble remembering them.

The ground beneath Yuuichi began to crack under his power, but they didn't notice since they were too busy in trying to stay alive, so far they hadn't crashed in anything that could kill them with one attack but they receiving cuts and bleeding heavily.

Yuuichi, smiled cruelly as he heard them scream and yell, this was fun.

"Wow, I heard you were heartless but this" A voice came down from above and Yuuichi looked up to the strangest sight he had ever seen.

It was a beautiful human with dark black wings, distracted, the whirlwind died down and the rest could finally lick their wounds.

With almost no energy the adults looked at the newcomer, before shock set in, at the sight of a very different Desuta, his tiny wings had become full grown and ominously black, but what was really different about him was the horns on his head and how he had become deceptively good looking to the eye.

"State, your name and rank" Yuuichi said, "Or, I will destroy you"

"My, aren't you a hand full?" Desuta said, before uncovering his wrist and showing Yuuichi his mark. "Desuta, demon, head of the Chaos army main weapons base"

Much to all the old inazuma eleven, present shock.

"Oh, hi, Endou" He said, seeing him. "You've really gotten old, has it really been ten years already?"

"D-Desuta?" Endou, just barely managed to struggle out.

"Oh, you must be wondering about my appearance" Desuta said, as he smiled. "Well, after you and your friends left Liscott island. We were visited by a man in a dark cloak"

Well it was actually a boy, but they didn't know that.

He know, he got all the adults attention while the children were looking on confused how the adults know this winged person.

"He destroyed the rock, that had enslaved the whole mountain and let the Demon King free" Desuta continued, as Endou and the other's eyes widen in shock, that thing was free!? "And then he killed it" more like absorbed it.

"What?" Kidou said.

"Thus breaking the curse, we were all put under for thousands of years" Desuta said, ignore the looks of shock. "Can you imagine, what it was like to be free? The man did not only, do that but he awaken our true selves. The selves we had long since forgotten and extended an offer to us to join him. Of course, being a demon, I just couldn't resist. If you haven't figured it out yet, that man was 'Master Chaos'"

"Desuta, you" Endou said, Desuta had joined a murder? Destua had joined the very person who was responsible for some much destruction in the world.

He would have thought, Desuta and others would have fought such a thing.

"AND WHAT ABOUT SEIN AND THE OTHERS!" Kidou said, obvious Sein would fight it, he was an angel of the light after all.

"Oh, him" Desuta said, "Well, he and everybody in Tenkuu no Shito are dead. Their flesh and bones were used to create the Fallen angel's. The Sein in this world, is my little brother and he's just as twisted as me and I couldn't be prouder"

Both Kidou and Endou, looked at Desuta like he was insane, what did he meant that Sein was dead!?

"but if you really want to know the details on what happened that day, ask the Master himself. Maybe he would take pity on you and tell you before he kills you" Destua said, before turning to Yuuichi who hadn't moved.

Yuuichi was convinced that he was a weapon, that he wasn't a person, therefore Destua outranked him just for being a developer of weapons.

"So Yuuichi, I'm here to pick you up." Desuta said, "We will go to one of the bases and you will assigned a squad"

"Yes, Desuta-sama" Yuuichi said, as several eyes widened in shock, including his own brother's.

"And we have to get you out of those clothes." Desuta said, he didn't understand human fashion at all, before he started glowing.

"WAIT!" Kyousuke said, trying to get up and failing.

Don't take his brother!

If Yuuichi leaves, he would truly become a weapon and there would be no hope for getting Yuuichi back.

Desuta merely gave him a smirked before they were gone in a blinding darkness.

Just than the Press, Kyousuke parent's and the president of Japan showed up, only to see this seen of despair.

It would be a long and painful conversation for certain people when everybody was fully healed and people were buried.

And just like predicated, Yuuichi Tsurugi made his way to the most wanted listed a week after later, in an event that sent the world trembling.

Man, women and even children weren't speared, buildings were destroyed without him even touching a thing or showing remorse, the event was broadcasted live and they all could only watch, helpless as the entire city of Kyoto, contained in the nation Japan, was wiped off the face of the map.

Showing that Japan was indeed not a safe place anymore, and any survivors to the attack were captured by the forces of Chaos that were lead by Yuuichi.

Another part of the world had been concurred, and Japan looked like it would fall under the might of Master Chaos.

Already people, had begun to flee, hoping they wouldn't be captured or killed.

This event was called 'The changing wind'.

And the one responsible?

Yuuichi Tsurugi, The Second Stage Child.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's been five years since the war started and the World government have finally reached their limit. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not Inzauma elven.

Enjoy!

To say the people of Earth had suffered, was an understatement of a life time, it had been five years since the war had started.

Every single person, that wasn't part of the army lived in fear, those who had nowhere to go, had no choice but to join the Army, in hopes of surviving, since food and shelter seemed to plenty if you're on the side, that does the killing.

Morals, were low and most people on the planet had seen a dead body.

There was no more innocents in the world.

Each and everyone of the Inazuma Eleven Japan, had suffered in their own way.

Everybody, had either lost somebody close to them or where dead, killed by weapons or trying to save people, and getting tortured and captured as a results or their own children were kidnapped.

But the people, who suffered the most by family, were the world leaders themselves.

The people who pledged to protect people, had become desperate people, who had seen loved one's or families killed before their eyes, believing 'they had broken their promise', while a group lead by Levi Ackerman had began international executions on live TV, it aired every month.

Not even the celebrity were spared from the war.

At the beginning, they fought back with their songs, asking people to rise up and defeat Master Chaos, but after a few very public deaths, they all changed their tunes.

It was either join the Chaos army or die fighting against them.

By now the number of 'Second Stage' children, that had been created, where a total of eleven and each of them, could cause such devastation, that would suck the hope right out of you, just by seeing it.

Ryuu, had been assigned to outside the planet.

With a large group of people, he concurred one planet after another with submission collars he had made, those who wore them, would feel the urge to make sure everybody around them wore the same collar.

It was like the Zombie plague, but nobody was dead.

Each concurred planet, either joined into, trying to take over another planet or want about their day, waiting patiently to receive orders from their new masters.

Nobody was safe.

Just in 3 years, every planet with intelligent life, that wasn't Earth was sporting at least one collar on it.

And once again, the World Government had gathered.

Where there was once a gathering of 196, had been pitifully reduced to twenty.

Each and everyone of the remain leaders, had bags under their eyes and were super jumpy, none of them had slept in years and the world itself seemed to be under the lunatic calling himself 'Master Chaos' sway.

After all, it's better to join them, which would guarantee safety, food, shelter and a full furnished roof over their heads, than to rise up and fight.

The World Government, were losing in not just the battle that was out in the open, allies were getting less and less with each day due to fear, and people were defecting to the other side to keep themselves or families, safe.

In the beginning, they were so full of spirit and hope, now five years later, they were all shells of their former selves, jumpy at every sound they heard, even if it was outside.

The place they met, was nowhere nearly as luxurious, as the one they had years ago.

They all know, they couldn't afford to keep this war up, sooner or later they would all die and that lunatic would take over the world, unopposed, he was practically doing it already.

They were outgunned.

Moral support was low.

They were sure there were spy's in their ranks, how else would that lunatic be one step ahead of them always?

They saw no other choice.

They had to give the man what he wants.

For the people.

Ch 11: A fitting ending to the war.

It was a shameful day for the World Government, and those who were still fighting, when it was announced, they would give 'Master Chaos' what he wants, and accept him as the King of the whole planet.

Nero Ghost, thrown a secret party when he read, in the newspaper that now belonged to the army, that the World Government was giving into his demands, for a full two days, everybody in the army, danced and partied.

It was a time for a celebration.

Master Chaos, had been contacted and he was scheduled to appear in a week time.

At a certain location, which used to a place, that should have been a symbol for hope and peace but it was now another place for devastation.

There was no doubt in his mind, that once he showed up, several people would try to kill him on the spot.

That's why he couldn't wait.

#A week later#

It was the day, the world shamefully surrounded to the lunatic 'Master Chaos' and his 'powers'.

Reporters who survived, were gather in one space as a limousine pulled up, something, nobody had seen in years, as a tall male in a dark clock came out, along with four other's, each different sizes.

The one in front, was clearly the leader, you could feel it in his steps, as he carried himself like a King.

"DI-URK!" Came a yell, and they turned to find none of them Yuuichi Tsurugi, a man who had devastated so many, holding a man in the air while his body looked like in the inside of a bendy straw.

Clearly this man was dead.

Yuuichi, only smiled cruelly, his eyes were the cold purple that he had become know for, nobody dared to meet his eyes.

His own family who managed to survive, looked like they were suffering, no matter how hard they tried to get through to Yuuichi, he still didn't know who they were and continued to kill without remorse.

It was the same with the other second stage children, they went missing, then appeared with a strange power, colder and a lot more blood thirsty, they even murdered their own family members, who tried to make them remember who they were before.

The rest of the Second Stage child, showed themselves.

Seeing the numbers, it made other's would be assessins to think twice, before trying their luck.

Ghost, made his way to the front of them all, ignoring the curses, the questions and the sobs, thrown at him.

They could only hope, that people would stop dying now.

As if.

Ghost, than turned to the crowd of people, the remain world leaders, reporters, TV camera's and his devoted followers and said, in a much darker tone than normal.

"Well, good morning everyone. Did you sleep, last night because I slept fantastic yesterday."

And if death glares could kill, he would be reduced to a stain on the ground.

"Great" He said, ignoring, how most of the people in front of him were glaring and said. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. To think we would come so far in five years. I remember it like yesterday, when you all thought I was some joke... Well, you all quickly changed you tune after you saw your love one's die, didn't you?"

 _This man's a monster_. Most of the thought, how could such a man exist?

"Well, I am honoured to me your new King." Ghost said, "I know, I would lead this world in the right direction and make it great."

 _You destroyed most of this world!_ Most of them thought, just look at the surrounding area!

"So, let me introduce myself" He said, as his hand went to his hood and all eyes glued themselves to his hands, finally getting the chance to see what was underneath the hood of the monster.

White hair and eyes made themselves know, along with tooth earing and the most good looking male anybody had ever seen to those in crowd, some couldn't help but admire him while some, who worked with him were horrified as they recognized him.

It was none other than Nero Ghost.

The very person they had asked to design the technology for them, was really there greatest enemy!

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said, "My name is Nero Ghost, son of Cesso Ghost and Fia Ghost. 15 year's ago, I had decided that I would rule the world."

His teacher's, that had managed to survive, weren't really all that surprised. The now, man was pure evil just like he when he was a kid, they always know he would turn into a murder when he grow up.

While the rest who recognized who his parents where, couldn't believe that the child of two people who were famous for being super nice and talented was actually evil itself.

"Now, where do I start?" Ghost said, seeing the stunned faces. "It all started when I was ten, those were the days. I was really drifting through life, bored, getting into trouble wherever I go. You know, passing the days away until the day I die. But that all changed when I discovered a hidden family secret that runned in the family."

He could tell he had their full attention.

"Neither of my parents were Human, In fact, I am an Alien" He said.

And the crowd was in an uproar, apparently this person was more than a little crazy in the head.

Tut they all quickly shut up when Ghost opened his mouth wider than what was deemed possible, he continued opening it and jaws dropped at the sight, before their own eyes his teeth became razor sharp like a reptiles and his tongue became a foot long.

Nobody, could believe the inhuman feat in from of him.

Ghost closed his mouth, but kept his teeth and said. "As it turns out. I am actually from a race that are very tall. We can grow up to 15 meters tall and the smallest are 3 meters. I am called what you would call a Titan. Back than, I was just starting to shade my human appearance"

Several people in the crowd and around the world paled, the Ghost family were actually a family full of aliens!?

"Of course, it was quiet a shock to me, I mean, who wouldn't be shocked?" Ghost said, "What followed next was several months of agonizing pain and constantly being easy to anger, I was a ticking time bomb. It wasn't pretty, and the more I learnt about my self, the more I started to see myself as a Titan and not a human being. It was like my eyes were open to the flaws of Humanity, and somebody had to fix it."

And nobody said anything.

"So I started planning and plotting on how to make humanity better, but even I, a genius, know I couldn't do it, alone" Ghost said, "And that's why I recruits alleys, which you all know are my Powers. My first Power, please lower your hood."

Light did so, several gaps in Japan were heard, seeing the popular mangaka Light Shugo.

But it suddenly made sense to those who know, that both Light and Nero Ghost were close in school but they never thought the blonde would join the other one in mass murder!

It was always the loud ones...

"For those of you who don't know, Light Shugo was a _friend_ of mine back in school" Ghost said, almost choking on the world. "I recruited him not that long after I learnt I was an alien. Now my second Power, please lower your hood"

The second shortest male, took of his hood to reveal a face, several people couldn't believe.

Ryuu Tsuna.

The guy who revolutionized the way computers worked.

"For those of who don't know who this person is, his name is Ryuu Tsuna and he too, eventually became friends with me. He was all too happy to follow my orders, isn't that right, Ryuu?" Ghost said, Ryuu expression was one of pure bliss as he answered excitedly.

"Yes, Master" It felt good to obey his master's orders, while everybody who didn't know about Ryuu fetish of being controlled, looked on with some kind of horror as Ryuu looked at Ghost with admiration and loyalty.

"Now let me, introduce to you, my third Power." Ghost said, as the third tallest pulled his hood down, to reveal a young man who couldn't be more than eighteen with orange hair and dull blue eyes, but his eyes were dead, making people shuddered.

"I want you all to meet Taiyou Amemiya. The real Taiyou Amemiya" He said, getting looks of confusion on their faces by what he meant by the 'real', Taiyou Amemiya. "Now Taiyou was an interesting one, I found him when my class took a trip to Japan, he was only 2 at the time"

His still alive parents were sobbing hard, that monster was near their son? What did he do, to him!

"I saw, Taiyou potential and I took his soul out of his body and locked it in a special place" He said, much to the news people and those who didn't know the original of Lord Hunter story, pale with horror. "But to avoid suspicion, I placed nothing but an AI in his body. So for 15 years, I raised Taiyou like my son while the world, did not even know that Taiyou wasn't really, Taiyou. That AI, is now in his sword he carries, and he prefers to be called 'Hunter.'"

This was clearly a shock to the system, for Taiyou still remain family and friends, not to mention the new's people, as they found out that the Taiyou, that they all know was nothing more than an illusion.

So the person who tried to kill Tenma was the real Taiyou, the Taiyou that had been trapped for 13 years and had never met them before?

"Now, my fourth and final power, is really interesting" Ghost said, loving the despair in the air, as Levi took down his hood, he was by far the shortest of the group. "I got him from my home world. You see there was another bunch of humans on another planet, who had been there so long, that they forgot the planet they were on wasn't really their own, and to add insult to injury, they had the ability to transform into pathetic excuses for a Titan. You can understand that we killed them all, well, all but one"

This man was from another world? The people couldn't help but realize in shock.

"Now, that you all know my Chaos Powers" Ghost said, "Now, let's get to business, with my first decree"

And most people tensed.

"From now on, any child under the age of 5 will be taken from their parents and taught under a person loyal to me." He said.

The whole crowd went into an uproar, shout's of 'you can't do that' and 'are you joking!?' Why would they hand over their children quietly? But Ghost was dead serious.

"My second degree is" Ghost said, before saying in a deep dark, and scary tone. "Try to stay alive, because my race are currently making their way here and they love eating humans. Those who are not Loyal to me, completely, while be eaten, while those who are, will be spared."

Silence.

Did the new King of the world, just tell them, they were all going to die?

"Now, than, 'for the love of a child'" He said.

The Love of what? Everybody thought, what kind of bull was he spewing?

Something, inside of Hiroto Kiyama just switch on and his eyes gazed over at the trigger phrase, before they unglazed.

He dropped down onto one knee and said.

"How can I serve you, My Master?"

It was said quietly, but everybody could somehow hear it, as they all looked at the bowing man with wide eyes, he was an important figure in the Master Chaos resistance!

"What?" Ghost said, "Did you honestly think I had, I was always one step ahead of you all with the information I get from my department? I had Hiroto here, give me information, after every important meeting and he did it wonderful, well done, Hiroto"

"I live to serve you, my master"Hiroto said, he didn't respond to anything around him, all he could hear was the sound of his master's voice.

"YOU, BASTARD. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER!" aquilina Schiller said, she know Hiroto wasn't the type to backstab anyone in the back and certainly wouldn't support a murder.

"Calm down, I marley split his mentality in half" Ghost said, much to the crowd shock. "It's been five years now, since I did it. One half of his mind, would be his normal self but the moment I mutter the key frame, his other half takes over, this way he would be a perfect spy. After all, isn't the best spy the kind that doesn't know he's a spy?"

Shocking Lina.

"Now, Hiroto came with me." He said, and Hiroto automatically got up and walked towards him regardless of his sister protest or trying to stop him.

"Well goodbye and good luck" Ghost said, with a bright smile.

They all disappeared.

Leaving Chaos in his wake.

 _He was leaving humanity to fend for himself._

And scene!

Next chapter, the day of the Titan's arrival and people are running for their lives or they would get eaten. There is a ten year time skip as and the world finally falls under Nero Ghost control. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

The day's leading up to the death, of the order of the world, could only be called Chaos.

People started disappearing right and left, those who were left behind, lived in fear of what was to come.

The news broadcasted 'Master Chaos' identity all over the world and his life growing up.

Nobody wanted to believe, that it was the end of all that they know, that in a couple of days, the 'final purge' would begin and nobody who wasn't loyal to Master Chaos cause, would end up eaten.

Those who only came under the Chaos army for protection and nothing else, suddenly felt worried, as they asked themselves.

Did they really agree with what the Chaos army had done?

And how long will they have to save their own skins?

The days leading up to the Titan's arrival, people couldn't help but show their true colours to the world, after all, if you were going to die than you might as well hold nothing back.

Their violent natures that had been suppressed due to life, were brought forward.

There were mobs in the street, shops who managed to survive were raided, and fire's were started all around the world, but despite all this, none of them truly believed this was the end for them, not in their hearts.

It just couldn't be.

They all secretly convinced themselves, they wouldn't ended up getting eaten by some humanoid monster.

That's why it was such a shock when giant floating alien ships suddenly covered the sky, easily out doing anything humanity could produce before touching the ground, multiple, enormous doors opened up to reveal figures that would soon come to haunt them in their nightmares.

The Titan's.

Both sides just stopped and stared at each other, nobody said anything and nobody moved a muscle, until one medium sized titan suddenly picked up a small human woman next to it and before the whole of humanity, it tore her apart, ignoring her screams and chucked her body parts into it's mouth.

Every human being turned and ran for their lives.

The hunt was on.

Ch 12: The different Time Periods.

The battle between the remaining humans and the Titan's lasted ten years.

And why did it take so long, you may ask?

The Chaos army had left behind their powerful weapons, when they suddenly vanished, so Humanity had a good fighting chance due to the advanced technology at their disposal.

Or simply stalling the Titans, long enough to get away.

Despair set in, when humanity discovered, you couldn't kill them by aiming for their body or blowing them up, they just got back up again, whole.

The remaining humans had managed to fend them off, decreasing their numbers every day before finally they were trapped and cornered by Titans from all sides.

Killing the last remaining human's on Earth.

And where did everybody who disappeared, go?

Nero Ghost and those who were loyal to him, went deep underground, under the sea.

All the bases from his army, had been combined in one large one, and new houses were built to accommodate the much larger population.

So while those above were running and screaming for their lives, below was a time of peace.

Schools had been set up for the children who were taken from their families and to re-educated them, the teachers were determined to 'undo' the brainwashing their 'traitors' of a parent or guardian, might have put into their young minds.

Jobs were created, and money was replaced by 'Ghostbucks'.

Everybody was made to speak one language, after all, it would be troublesome getting information across if nobody could understand each other.

All his Power's had gotten married in this time frame, along with his second stage children, all of them had become parents and had started a line, that would be worshiped to the end of time.

His brother Sky Ghost had collected a harem, and some women were even pregnant, his youngest brother had suddenly become, the most popular boy in his class and everybody wanted to be friends with him.

His parents were worshiped, and people kissed the ground they walked, just for birthing him, and he and Abbey had produced another child, Lealdo Nero Ghost.

Apparently hearing people running above you and screaming for help, did wonders for his sex life.

Sophie had been overjoyed to have a little brother.

But the most surprising of all, was Alfred, the old man who had served the Ghost family for most of his life, had left the world, producing a little girl.

Apparently, Alfred had bedded several young women, who were attracted to him because he had such a close relationship to the man who had changed the whole world.

It was clear to all, that Alfred child would grow up being praised and worshiped for what he had done.

There had been a huge burial for the man, who served the Ghost family so loyally and many shade tears despite only knowing the man briefly.

This time period would later go down in history as 'The Judgment', where all the traitors would be killed, the children of the original Inazuma Japan and those related to them, were persecuted for who their parents were and in return, came to hate the very blood running through their veins.

The line of Mamoru, Shirou, Shuuya and Jousuke, were looked down upon.

Nero Ghost, made, sure to keep an eye on these lines and other's too especially.

One day, he received a message from his races rulers, thanking him for the wonderful meal, and how they loved the sport of hunting that he provided for them, while telling him, they were leaving since they sensed no more humans around.

The children who had been born underground were understandably wary of what was above, pods were built to take them to the surface and what a view.

The Titans had been nice enough, to clean up after they had their meal, so apart from the lack of pavement's, everything looked fine.

Once they had set up some houses, they began to move.

Ghost had ordered them to destroy anything that could inspire any free thinking, Endou's own son had been the one to find his great grandfather's note book and his father own, who apparently had begun to do it, when the war wasn't so heavy.

Ghost, had delighted to see such books being burnt by the one who was supposed to inherit such a spirit, honestly by this point, the boy was so desperate for affection because of who his father was, it had left him isolated from everybody else and would do anything for praise.

This period lasted for two years, the next generation after that, would know nothing of the game of soccer or how it used to consume the world.

Ghost had left no stone unturned, in his quest to rid the world of anything that might inspire another 'Endou Mamoru' to suddenly spring up.

This period was later called 'The collection'.

The next period after that, were people going onto to build a more suitable world for those who lived in it, it took a hundred years but at last the empire he had envisioned was right before his eyes.

But he had never felt so alone.

Everybody he know was mostly dead, his parents had long since passed away along with his Chaos Powers.

His wife had started to show age and still looked go for being over 100 years old, he had become a grandpa and the Ghost line was booming because everybody wanted to be marry into his family.

But he know sooner or later, he would outlive all of them.

He had been stuck looking like he was 20 years old for a hundred years/

His god genes had finally become a curse.

What's the point of being ruler of the world, if the people who helped you raise there, no longer existed?

Oh, well.

The Ghost lineage was no longer in danger of dying out.

The planet was a lot more advanced than what it was a hundred years ago, and he know, he would have to make a trip soon.

This trip could possible decide the fate of a certain boy going to the past.

It was easy to find where Kinako Nanobana now Rune, was said to give birth and which room, she was appointed in.

The doctors and Nurses, would have showed shock and surprise, if they know what that was at the sight of 'Master Chaos' himself walking through their halls, each of them got down on their knees and properly greeted him, inflating his ego further.

He had entered the room, to find Kinako was going into labor.

Kinako, now a women, looked like what she would look have looked like if she was Mixi maxed, but unlike her former counterpart, her eyes didn't shown determination, they were dead, almost soleless like all the human beings on this planet, who never grow to have any emotion's.

"Master..." She said, in a monotone, if this was another life, her former friends would have been shocked at what she had become, she could sense her time was near.

"You will not die, today. I will make sure of it, your child grow up to be very special and you will be there to guide him" he said, her eyes widen slightly as she wondered how he know, but never thought to ask any questions.

The Doctors and Nurses, put up no argument when he said, he was staying to see the baby delivered and the mother alive as well.

He kept, Kinako alive and held the baby that would become 'Fei Runo' when he was born, forever changing the boy's destiny.

Fei parents rejoiced when they found out, their child had inherited the same genes as those who fought in the great war and since Second Stage children were celebrated instead of hated and feared, Fei father never went to past to search out the first stage child.

Fei was never abandoned, with nobody by his side because his mother wasn't dead and Kinako was never pulled out of her time to help Fei out.

Not only that but Fei was also known as the child held by the Master at birth, everywhere the boy turned, he would be treated with awe and respect, the child's ego would have been enormous if humanity as a whole hadn't been raised so harshly.

There was no such as the expression of happiness in this world, those from the past would have called this hell and instead of Soccer, the sport was replaced by a much crueler sport but equally as popular.

Cage ball.

The 'goalkeep' were trapped inside giant metal cages alone with the goal post.

This game, took place high in the air, so because of this, the players had to wear hover boots to float, the ball had a spiky tips at front and back so you had to be careful, when you kick the ball.

The ball also hovered in mid-air and didn't fall until the game was over.

The losing team, spent a week in a cage with little to no food or water, the game became a instant hit and humanity was crueler for it.

The other races outside of Humanity, had become Humanity's pet's.

Even the late Ryuu Tsuna, couldn't have guessed that the feeling of that collar would be passed onto an offspring once they were born.

The pleasure of obedience had been deeply engraved into them and all Ghost had to do was give an order and Humanity had new pet's at their disposal.

Those born from Humanity went on to some great things, the lines that housed 'traitors' were only now being seen as actually people and not filth.

They were the one's who were the most loyal to him, they were the one's who would kiss his feet without hesitation if he ordered them to.

His manager, the king of hell, would come every few years to check up on him, before hitting a random beach and partying.

But who, he was really waiting for was the boy named Kanon Mamoru, the boy who had idolized his great great grandfather and who wanted to be just like him, Ghost had finally met the boy long after Fei Rune death by than Abbey had died.

He had met the boy, who Kanon had become and he couldn't have been more pleased with the result.

Kanon Mamoru, absolutely hated his great great grandfather.

The boy blamed the man, for his harder than normal life.

Kanon Mamoru, wished that Endou Mamoru, never existed so he could be treated just like everybody else.

Ghost found that he wished that Endou Mamoru, never existed, too.

And scene!

Next chapter, Ghost decides to go out into the world disguised as a normal human being and runs into the descendant of the Inazuma Eleven. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

Nero Ghost, woke up, to the sound of somebody knocking on his bedroom door, he slept in a bed, that put the one, he slept in as a kid to shame, thanks to the advancements of technology in the last hundred years and the fact he was basically god on earth to those around him, now, he was naturally given such an expansive bed.

His hovering bed could have easily fitted a whole family and still have some room over, it was big enough so that even in his Titan form, he could still sleep on it and the fabric on it was the finest in the whole universe, so he slept like a rock.

He could easily choose to ignore the person that knocked on his door and they would eventually go away or he could answer it, and admit he was awake.

He decided to answer it and said.

"Display, outside of door"

And right in front of him, appeared a hovering, hover screen, with the face of a man who could have been Celebs Stonewall twin brother, but he clearly had another species bloodline mixed into him, instead of Celebs round iris's, this man's eyes were slits that seemed to extend over his skin, giving him a pointy look.

This man was actually Knip Storwall, one of Celebs Stonewall descendants, in charge of bringing him food in the morning.

Ghost, could just see Celebs Stonewall rolling in his grave, if he know, his decedents had become nothing but common servants, to the guy that indirectly killed him.

The man eyes were completely lifeless as he said in a monotone.

"Master, I've come to remind you to get up, just like you've instructed."

Oh, that's right. He did say, Ghost recalled asking him to wake him up, at a certain time.

He looked at the time at the corner of the hovering screen that said, 6:10 am in the morning and said.

"Good. Send somebody to prepare my bath and my food, along with my clothes"

"I'll get, right on it, Master" The man said, before the hologram faded and Ghost got out of bed and want to his private bathroom to brush his teeth, making sure, there was no human flesh in them.

There, were a law passed, that the dead wouldn't be buried, unless they were important enough, so the humans who died were given to the few Titan's, that were still in this universe.

And why were there so few?

It was because, it was quickly pointed out, that eventually with the increase of Titan's, his race would devour every single human being in the galaxy, so to avoid this, they traveled to another universe, that wasn't controlled by Titan's.

Which Ghost didn't care for since it wasn't his problem.

To him, a reality not ruled by him deserved to die, anyway.

Once he got all the flesh from his mouth, and walked out of bathroom, he found Knip calling again.

"Master, your bath and breakfast is set up."

"Good" He said, putting on the finest this universe had to offer, the word 'thank you' doesn't exist here, so it helped with how the world was a much colder place than what it was over a hundred years ago.

There was no such thing as that warm feeling you get when your complimented, because compliments didn't exist here.

When he got close enough, the door automatically opened to reveal a massive row of servants who saw him and bowed and said in their own monotones.

"Good morning, Master"

He didn't reply back and walked right passed them, which they had no problem with, as they all didn't lift their heads until he walked by and when they did, you could see the shear awe in their eyes, seeing their god just walk passed them.

Their thought's, were actually the same, as those from this universe.

Just having him walk passed by was consider a blessing.

He walked to large door and it automatically opened for him, in it was what you would call a water utopia, a giant waterfall was right in the middle of the room and around it were multiple chair's and table's, with servants on standby.

They saw him and bowed, before some came over to him and took off his robe for him, he then got in and felt like he was being kissed by a thousand fishes at the same time, as the waterfall filed with soap and he was scrabbled, while his food preparation was almost done, he always liked his food nice and fresh.

After a while, he was hosed and dried of, before he was wrapped in a warm bath robe, that had a texture on his skin, that felt amazing.

He sat down on a table and his food was placed right in front of him.

The ingredients contained, were some of hardest to find in the whole universe, and the price would be so high that only the very rich could afford it, it was only naturally that he would have it for breakfast.

Not only was his breakfast placed on his table, something else was placed on the table.

It was an updated version of Athena Academy school uniform.

And you may be asking, why would he get an updated version of the school, he had graduated well over 100 years ago?

He was going to see his grandkids, undercover, of course.

Ch 13: Journey to Athena Academy

"Welcome, Master Mann"

Ghost, in disguise as a 12-year-old boy, with long gray hair and eyes was greeted by none other than the principle, himself, behind him was a golden hovering limousine, the latest model.

Unfortunately for Athena Academy, it had not survived the onslaught of the titan's attacking, in fact titans had clawed their way into the building themselves, just to reach the people hiding inside, thinking the building would protect them.

Boy, where they wrong.

So, because it was part of his childhood, he had It restored.

The Academy after it resurrection's, had become universe famous, after all, two out of five of the Chaos Power that took part in the Genesis war, attended school here when they were kid's and Nero Ghost, the Master, himself, had been a student here, walking through these very halls.

People, would sell their own arms and legs, just to walk down these wall's, just to be in the place the Master and his powers walked down every day.

So, it came as no surprise that a normal person couldn't get into the school, the school only accepted the children who had noticeable roles in the Genesis war.

The Mann family, had been in charge of making sure the food supply didn't run out, it was an important role that would have been disastrous if not done right, but it wasn't important enough, to be said, to be one of the main factor's that lead to the easy win, of the war.

So, the family wasn't too big or too small, as for the Mann family, they had practically thrown themselves at his feet when they heard the Master himself, will be going undercover using their family name.

So, the school could 'verify' his lineage when they came to ask the head of House.

"Please, come this way Master Mann" The Principle said, who was looked like a certain green fighter from a certain popular fighting show, Ghost in disguise followed him, the way he walked was that of nobility.

Around the Principles neck was a slave collar, engraved on it, was the symbol of the Ghost family, the man had been shocked to receive such an honor, to manage the school the Master himself had gone to in his youth.

Because of the crest and his clearly not traitorous family background, the students at the school didn't treat him like trash, but with some kind of respect.

These days, the race's that were seen as considered below the Human race, were rarely seen owning anything, all their possession were instantly given to their owner's.

This man was incredibly lucky, to have a job and such an important one as well.

Meanwhile Ghost observe the school, the school itself seemed to have undergone a transformation, it was much bigger and pearly white, clearly a large amount of money had been thrown at its way to rebuild, after it's destruction.

Just in the large school yard alone, he saw lots of children between the ages of 5 and 14, dressed in the same uniform as him or similar, white shirt underneath a black jumper with red strips and black pants, behind them were their none human slave's, that were carrying everything for them.

They finally entered the school and he was brought back to his childhood, it seemed the builder's tried their best to recreate the halls that had been destroyed, this was after all, the school the most famous person in the universe had walked through.

To think, Nero Ghost was feared in these very hall's once upon a time, who would have thought people would come here just because he had sat down at a desk?

They approached a boy, that Ghost thought for a second was his number one Chaos Power Light Shugo, until he remembered Light Shugo, had been dead for over a hundred year's.

The boy saw them and smiled, well it wasn't exactly a smile, more like a twitch on the lips.

When Light had his first child, the man had made up his mind, to show his descendants what emotion was, despite the lack of emotion those around had.

Unfortunately for him, feelings die, in the waters of time, even for the Shugo family and now the 'Smile' was a distinguishing feature of the Shugo family, they didn't do it because of the feeling of happiness, they did it because it was theirs's.

Anybody who saw them, would know instantly they were from the famous Shugo family and those who tried to copy them without the permission of the Shugo family, were sentence to 'rehabilitation'.

Rehabilitation was a cold and cruel place, where people come out scared to disobey the higher families.

"Master Mann" The Principle began. "I would like you to meet Master Shugo. He was kind enough to volunteer showing you around school"

And Ghost wanted to snort, there was no such thing as kindness in this world, there must be an ulterior motive.

"It's Reggy. Reggy Shugo from the Shugo family, actually." The boy said, the only different between him and Light, was the futuristic headphones around his head and his spiky blond hair. The boy than proceeded to 'smile', without the smile actually reaching his eyes.

"Nout Mann, from the Mann family" Ghost said, giving his fake name out, he noticed how much higher the quality was on the school uniform, on Light's descendent, maybe it was because the boy came from a 'Chaos' family, that's why he looked better than everybody else around them

"Now, that you two have met each other, I will resume my principle duties" The Man said, bowing before leaving.

"Thank the master, he's gone." Reggy said, in a monotone, he still didn't know how to feel about showing respect to a slave. "I'll be your guide for today, so tell me which room is your home room" and Ghost couldn't help but notice, the lack of politeness in his voice or the fact, he didn't offer to help him with his bag's.

There was a servant not even a second away from them, that had the Shugo family crest around their neck and yet nothing was happening.

Ghost pulled out a thin like pen from his clearly expensive school bag, which with a twist turned into a full scale holographic screen, a thousand times better than the paper he had, when he really went to this school here and said in his own monotone.

"C7"

"C7?" Reggy said, honestly surprised, isn't that the class containing one of the Ghost kid's? "Well, I know where it is" and began to walk, without actually telling Ghost to follow him, extremely rude but this kind of thing was the norm and plus, Ghost got the feeling this kid grow up being handed everything on a silver platter.

And, why shouldn't he?

The only family higher than him, was the Ghost's.

So, Ghost followed him, down the corridor full of chatting student's and slave's, he noticed some of them had human slave's, those slave's had a slash on their collar's over the house they were tied to, to show they were from a traitorous blood line.

None of them dared to look him in the eyes and kept their head down.

To slaves like them, they weren't allowed to look anybody in the eye unless they were spoken directly too and the child, they were forced to serve, where doing their best to act like they weren't even there.

While Student's, of clearly higher status were awed by the fact a Shugo was close to him, on Reggy jumper was that of Shugo family crest, so even those who hadn't been here long, know who he was.

Which meant, many would wonder what family he was from, to earn such high attention.

"Here, is C7" Reggy said, showing him the metal like door, before leaving not waiting for him to catch up, or knock the door for him.

Again, it was very typical behavior for somebody born into such a cold and heartless world.

He was even willing to bet, Reggy, had never hugged his own mother as a baby.

And as Ghost got close to the door, the door sense's went off, informing those inside, somebody was waiting outside.

The teacher of the class soon passed through the door, to his surprise it was a human fully woman which was rear in this day and age, who had pink hair and green eyes, she was wearing the teacher's uniform as if she was on a casual day out, the only thing stopping it from being sexy, were her cold dead eyes staring back at him.

"Is there anything you need?" The women said, obviously wondering why a student she had never seen before was outside her door.

Ghost showed her his timetable, and boy was it a surprise to her, before she looked at her teacher's note's and her body language changed slightly as she said.

"Master Mann, come in." She then proceed to walk, through the door and he was expected to follow,which he did.

 _The whole class watched him come in._

And scene!

Next chapter, Ghost find's a seat and sit's through a history lesson, while also getting a front row seat to the lives of his Grandkid's, who don't know their own grandpa was also in the room. Review/fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Thank you to all those people who supported me through my depression.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Everybody in the room looked at new kid, he had long gray hair and eyes, nothing special about him, meanwhile the disguised Nero Ghost, looked around the room.

The room layout surprised him, he couldn't help but expect the same layout from when he was a child.

The room was massive, and very colorful to the eyes, behind him were color glazed windows and in front of him were round desk's that had lots of hovering holographic screens around them, the seats weren't even touching the ground.

The amount of student in here, had lessened since he himself, went to school, but who truly drew his eyes were a brother and sister duo, who each had the air of high nobility.

The boy, had really short white hair and identical white eyes, with pretty boy good look's wearing the highest grade of clothes that was made to resembled the school's uniform, even his bag was of the highest quality, his body was that of a 12-year-old, despite his much younger looking face.

The girl on the other hand, had long curly white hair and eyes, she had a cute face, there was no doubt in his mind that she would grow into a gorgeous women, wearing the highest-grade of clothes, bag and accessories, with an air of self-importance just like the male beside her.

These two were none other than Damiyen Fyster Ghost and Jexa Izbella Ghost.

Just two of his many times over grandchildren.

And because they were related to the Master, it was only naturally that they were dressed in the very best of clothes and received the very best of everything in life.

He was even willing to bet, the teacher who was supposed to be teaching the class, addressed them with the highest respect.

"Today, we have a new student joining us" The teacher said, before turning to him, she wondered if his slave would introduce him or if he would do it himself.

It looks like, he would do it himself.

"My name is Nout Mann, the youngest of the Mann family" He said, in a self-important monotone.

Ghost thought he played the rich arrogant brat, pretty well.

Ch 14: The world he created.

"Mr Mann, you can sit anywhere" The teacher said and he did, he walked with a self-important air that all the student's in the school seem to strut in.

Even if, he was supposed to be posing as somebody from a lesser house, he could certainly hold his head high, at least he wasn't a slave.

He then sat right behind the Ghost Twins who ignored him, as if he was lesser than a bug in their eyes, a far cry from the 'listen, like your life depends on it' that he usually got from them, in his normal form.

But who could blame from? because since the moment they could understand words, they were taught that humans were below them, their attitude was based on that teaching.

He had never felt so proud.

He took a seat and immediately the seat made sure, he felt comfortable in it.

"Now, before we were interrupted" The teacher said, as a holographic screen suddenly appeared behind her. "Can anybody tell me, what this is?"

On the screen was a sword.

The most famous sword in history.

"Yes, Jexa-sama?" The teacher suddenly said, addressing Jexa with respect, lacking of when she addressed him, the twins had inherited a tiny bit of his mind control power's, so it was easy for them to communicate using just their minds.

"Lord Hunter's Sword, Taiyou" Jexa said, in a bored monotone, her voice would have sent shivers down anybody spine, if everybody else didn't speak like that.

"That's is correct" The teacher said, "This is the most famous sword is history, belonging to none other than Lord Hunter, the third Choas Power in the Genesis war that shaped, life as we know it. The sword has killed no less than 13 million people, making it the bloodiest sword in history"

Some of the student actually looked awed by this fact, instead of terrified.

How times have changed...

"The sword, also has a humanoid form." The teacher said, showing Taiyou humanoid form. "After Lord Hunter death, the sword chose to reside on the planet named after it's master, where it spend's it's day's in luxury"

 _Also, he visits me from time to time_ Ghost thought, Taiyou was the only one outside of the Angel's and Devil's, who still remained from the Genesis war, because the sword was now considered a galaxy wide treasure, lots of famous blacksmiths had made sure Taiyou was well kept for at all time.

"Now, can anybody tell me why the Master is so loved and admired by so many?" The teacher said.

This time a student raised their hand.

"Yes, Mr Black?" The teacher said, to the boy who had solid red eyes which included his pupils.

"The Master is love and admired, because he killed so many people before and during the war" The boy said, with a monotone. "He was the first to truly split the world into two and create chaos, with his Choas Power's, he killed all who stood against him. He preserved all those who he deemed as worthy, while those who weren't, were trash that were eaten by his race. The Master educated what was left of humanity, turning the human race into what they were supposed to be all along. Cold and ruthless enough to subject the other weaker race, to slavery"

The Teacher actually didn't give the child, a look of pure horror despite the proud atmosphere around the child when he said that and said. "That's right. He's, the one that rebuilt the human race into this mighty race that we are today."

Nobody in this room except for Ghost could imagine a world, where nobody spoke in monotone or smiling, wasn't limited to one family.

Nobody but Ghost, could imagine a world, where the other races weren't slaves and 'Football' wasn't a sport where the loser's spent a week in a cage with little to no food or you wouldn't play at such dangerous heights to risk actually dying.

"Of course, the Master's race, the Titans are above the Human race." The Teachers said, actually confirming what the Ghost twins had been taught from birth, which would have been a terrible thing more than a thousand years ago. "That's, why it's such an honor to have, not one but two members of the Ghost's family in this room".

And the twins didn't look like they cared, in fact Damiyen was currently ordering one of his slaves to collect a snack from the cafeteria.

And here the slave was now.

The man had the skin of a reptile with yellow eyes, in his hands was a solid gold plater, he walked right through the door, ignoring the teacher and placed the food, on the table, right in front of Damiyen and said.

"Master, your 9:15 am snack" revealing the food, as sandwich stuffed with the highest-grade ingredients.

Without saying thank you, Damiyen took the sandwich and began to eat it, only to spit it out and say. "Disgusting! Who made this!?"

What the boy deemed disgusting would have been delicious to a child who couldn't even afford half the contents of the sandwich.

"Master. I had to use the school's chef." The slave said, "If I had taken a chief from the mansion, the temperature would be off, by the time I came back" afraid to be punished, the slave was visibly shaking in fear.

"Fine" Damiyen, he didn't like it but it was a reasonable enough snack, before he said. "Leave"

The slave left quickly and nobody stopped him, not even the teacher interrupted their exchange because this was pretty normal for all of them.

They then resumed class, ignoring how the slaves came in to offer them all food.

Suddenly the bell rang and the teacher said. "Class dismissed."

Nobody was in a hurry to leave, in fact they all got up pretty leisurely, the Ghost twins stood up like the very floor should be privileged to have them walk on it, despite coming from a mass murdering bloodline and walked out, flashing their luxurious jewelry and flanked by servants from all sides.

All the students and slave's they walked passed looked on in pure awe at the two, just amazed to have such an amazing bloodline in the very walls and crossing their path's.

Ghost was very surprised to see an Endou in the crowd of students and slaves.

To think somebody who looked so much like Endou Mamoru, would be allowed to be a student here, the boy looked at the two in awe, until the Ghost Twin walked passed him and the collar electrocuted him, forcing him to kneel down to show respect.

Even the other servants flanked by the two, looked at the boy liked trash, seeing his lowest quality uniform.

He wondered which Ghost the boy belonged to, and what did the boy have to do, to be allowed the privilege to even go to this school?

Who did he have to kill?

If it wasn't for the Ghost family taken the Endou's in, the line would have long since grown extinct because of the rate of suicide.

"Hey, you" a cold monotone voice said, startling the boy, who turned around in panic but when he saw it was another student, his eyes averted from Ghost own, his slave collar in clear view.

"Y-Yes?" The boy said, in a monotone, his voice was small, nothing like the big and brashness of Endou Mamoru.

"A Shugo is supposed to show me around, which he hasn't" Ghost said, "So you have to do. Show me where the cafeteria is."

And used to following orders, from anybody without question, the boy said.

"Yes, sir"

Before Ghost followed him, Ghost couldn't help but notice how the other boy, didn't raise his head once as he walked through the halls and the look's sent by not only students but servants as well, was downright terrible.

"What on earth is **that** doing here?" he heard one student whisper, as the boy passed by, nearby students pressed themselves near the walls, like he was some plague.

"I can't believe somebody actually letting that **thing** in here" He heard another student say.

"I heard he got down on his knees like a dog and begged to be allowed to be here" Another student said. "Doesn't he know, this school only allows the descendent of the winning side of the war? It doesn't allow poison, to enter here."

"If it wasn't for the Master family protecting him, I would kill him, here and now" Another student said, "The world is better off without that family of silver tongues. I heard his great great great grandfather was the worst Silver tongue of them all. He could change somebody just by a few word's"

"Are you serious?" Another student said. "That power is dangerous, it's a wonder why the Master let the line live, after the war."

The whispers, only got worse, when they finally reached one of the many cafeteria's door's, several times the boy had been 'tripped' by those around him on the way here, but he kept on going.

The boy had no confidence at all and the line of Endou's, who had a terrifying love of Soccer had died with Endou Mamoru, the boy's eyes were dull and submissive because he had been born into slavery and never been truly allowed to call anything his own.

"Here's, the cafeteria" The boy said, in a dull monotone. "Is there anything else you need?" wanting to leave and eat his food in his locker, like usual.

"Just one thing" Ghost said, pulling the surprise boy by his arm, "What kind of food do you recommend?" Directing him to the line where people want to get food.

Ghost complete ignored how a lot of the room, were looking his way in disbelief.

Was somebody actually associating themselves with an Endou?

Meanwhile the boy was shuffling uncomfortably on his feet, feeling the stares on his back, the guy who dragged him here, didn't seem to care or notice the stares.

Didn't he know it was bad to be associated with an Endou or did this person not know he was Endou? Somebody born from the cursed line of Silver tongues?

If the other guy somehow changed in personality, he would be accused of bewitching him, even if he didn't do anything and be punished by his Master.

"Well, what do you recommend?" Ghost said, complete oblivious to the disbelief in the room.

"Um...well" The boy said, he didn't really know, a lot of delicious food here were very pricey, which would be no problem to an average student of the school, but for him it was different, it was only through his Master Bradon Ghost, that he was allowed to go to school and the man even gave him food money for the basic stuff, so he couldn't afford to sample pricier option's like the other students.

He was just thankful that he was allowed to eat higher quality grade food, than what his parents were given and his older siblings, that he sometimes met.

"It's look's, like your useless." Ghost said, before looking at the option's, the food here looked good but of course, nowhere near as good as the food he usually ate.

Did he actually have to pay for his food here?

He was too used to people actually given him thing's for free because of who he was and what it would mean, for the establishment if he actually liked it.

Apparently yes, he did have to pay.

He looked at the slave, alien lunch lady, with complete blue skin and blue bubble gum like hair and just took out his student ID card, which had a certain balance on it that projected out of the card and as she took the money, the numbers visible want down.

To him the money on the card was nothing but pocket change and the Ghost twin's allowance on their card was much higher than his pitiful one, he set the bar so low because it would draw too much attention if he had more money than the Ghost twin's, when he was supposed to be from a lesser house.

And if he remembered correctly, currently there were 10 Ghost children in school right, Athena had a total of eight cafeteria's.

Currently just the twin's, where in this one.

When he had paid, the Endou boy looked ready to leave... too bad, he had other plans.

"Come, sit with me. I want to learn more about the school from you" Ghost said, grabbing hold of his sleeve, while the boy looked generally shocked that somebody actually invited him to sit next to him.

Did this guy really not know he was an Endou or did he think the stories about his family Silver tongue were mere myth?

Little did he know, he wasn't the only one shocked that an Endou, was actually asked to sit and eat with an ordinary student's.

Ghost actions caught the attention of the high profiled Ghost twin's.

Was the House of Mann actually associating itself with a Endou!?

Or was this the Silver tongue at play?

 _Either way, they couldn't let this go on._

And scene!

Next chapter, the Ghost twin's send their lackeys to warn the 'new kid' to stay clear of Netsuha Endou and Ghost's get to hear what has been said about the house of Endou, ever since they were made slaves by him. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
